Red Horizon
by fyd818
Summary: AU from “The Seer.” I turned away from the horizon, blood-red with the sunset, with an unsettling feeling that my plans were going to go terribly awry. Multiple pairings
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own "Stargate: Atlantis." I am in no way trying to make a profit off this story, I am merely writing it and posting for my and other people's enjoyment.

Synopsis: AU from "The Seer." I turned away from the horizon, blood-red with the sunset, with an unsettling feeling that my plans were going to go terribly awry.

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence

Pairings: Ronon/OC, Teyla/Kanaan, Ronon/Teyla

Spoilers: _Rising_; _The Gift_; _Runner_; _Sateda_; _Progeny_; _Return pts. 1 & 2_; _Echoes_; _Lifeline_; _Missing_; _The Seer_; possible future spoilers

Title: _Red Horizon_

Author: fyd818

Part 1/22

Dedication: To **Dia.Dahling, Spacemonkey0941**, **TeylaFan**, good friends and fellow writers. Thank you so much, and many hugs to you both!

Author's notes: Now that the writers have decided to go a new and different direction in season 4, with Teyla suddenly pregnant with some unfamiliar character's child, Carson gone, Elizabeth missing, and Sam in charge of Atlantis (and Ronon seeming farther away in his thoughts than ever), I wanted to do a fic that explored all this – but that still gave me a halfway happy Ronon/Teyla ending that I am still so hoping for. (After all, isn't that the point of fanfiction?) It begins a few days after the events of "The Seer," and goes AU from that point. This fic is completely written, so I should be able to post an update every day, or every other day at least. I hope you enjoy – and thanks for taking the time to check out this fic!

_**Red Horizon**_

_fyd818_

**-Prologue-**

"_One thing has been clear to me from the moment I set foot in this city. The galaxy is at a crossroads. Never before have I sensed that the future of so many worlds can turn on the actions of so few."_ – Davos, "The Seer," season 4

**-Atlantis-**

My people. . .alive. Somewhere. "Shrouded in darkness," Davos had told me.

I leaned forward and braced my unsteady hands against the railing before me. The vista of this new planet that housed Atlantis stretched before me, as new and unfamiliar as the feelings inside me.

Kanaan – alive. Was there really a chance I'd see him again?

Unhappy and unresolved, I turned from the ocean view and leaned my back against the railing. As I stared blankly at the graceful towers above me, I wondered how I was going to break the news to my teammates – my friends. I had to tell them; I couldn't keep this secret: for long, anyway.

I lay my hands on my stomach, which wasn't even swollen yet. I had some time to think of a good way to tell them, at least. A very small mercy.

The last vision Davos had showed me before he died floated through my mind. I hadn't had a chance to ask him what it meant: myself, in battle. It was just a flash, but the image was seared into my mind. I was told there was the weight of a difficult decision hanging over me in that vision, and that made me very nervous. He didn't tell me how far ahead into my future it would be. For that matter, I'm not sure if he would have known if I'd had a chance to ask.

_I hope it is not in my near future._ I wrapped my arms around myself and turned my gaze away from the city, out toward the ocean again._ Especially not with this baby coming._

The baby. That returned my thoughts to how to tell John, Rodney, and Ronon about my – situation. _I have not even told them I was – am – in a relationship with someone. Now I have to tell them that I am pregnant?_

Later, I told myself. I would do it later. I wasn't far enough along in my pregnancy for Stargate travel to make a difference, after all. _I still want to be a part of the action, the team – and I want to find my people. Find Kanaan._

_I will tell them after this mission. I will gather them someplace quiet, private, and then I will tell them the news._ I nodded resolutely and promised myself I wouldn't back out. They needed to know – and would it hurt to wait until I was showing, just a little? No. None of them were the wiser now, so I wasn't going to be in a hurry to enlighten them.

I turned away from the horizon, blood-red with the sunset, with an unsettling feeling that my plans were going to go terribly awry.

_-To Be Continued-_


	2. Tayara

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 2/22

**-Chapter 1-**

_Tayara_

Two Months Later

"Football? Football! That's not recreation, that's an act of deliberate attempted _murder_. No, no, you're not roping _me_ into some game of football." Rodney McKay crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

John Sheppard stuck out his lower lip in an affected pout. "Ah, c'mon, Rodney! Football is fun. It's entertaining. And, on top if it all, it's a great workout!"

"Workout? Are you trying to insult me? Are you trying to suggest I'm not in good enough shape?"

Teyla Emmagan rolled her eyes eloquently and took off across the lush meadow the Stargate was situated in on M449A1. Only a moment later Ronon Dex caught up to her, and they left their quarreling teammates to trail along behind, voices raised in another disagreement.

"I do not understand football, myself," Teyla admitted quietly.

Ronon shook his head. "I've watched it with Sheppard – once. Played it once, too. It's – interesting. I think it's another one of those things from their planet that we're not supposed to get."

". . ._Fine!_ I will!"

Teyla glanced hopefully over her shoulder. "Do you think it is over?"

"The fight? No. They'll go back at it as soon as they're in Atlantis again. They're just quitting now since we're almost there." He pointed ahead, to where a beautiful city dominated the skyline.

Teyla gazed at the intimidating metropolis and wondered if this was a good sign. If the inhabitants happened to be technologically advanced, perhaps they would become a good ally against the Wraith and Asurans. On the other hand, their industrial society could prove them to be yet another enemy to the Atlantians. The team would have to tread on very careful ground from here.

Rodney caught up with Teyla on her other side, his gaze focused on the piece of Ancient technology in his hand. "Wow, this is amazing."

"What?" Ronon questioned.

"Just – the technology is amazing! They've built something there that is just a little more advanced than _Earth_! This is – this is huge!"

"The Wraith haven't been here in a long time," Ronon said with certainty. His gaze turned upward, focus zeroed on the massive buildings that lined what appeared to be the main thoroughfare. "If they had, that means this whole place would be agrarian."

"Like Athos," Teyla murmured. Yet something else to remind her of her missing people, and the child she carried. No matter where she went, she couldn't escape the dark truth inside herself.

Rodney bobbed his head up and down. "Precisely. Judging by the level of technology I can _see_, not including what this scanner is reading, they've been culling-free for a very, very long time."

"Kinda makes a person suspicious, doesn't it?" John mused.

Teyla looked past Ronon to her team leader. "If they have been free for so long, that means they may have an alliance with their enemy – Wraith worshippers," she theorized. "For, if they _were_ good enough to destroy the Wraith should they come, they in turn would most certainly be wiped out in retaliation."

"Exactly." John nodded grimly. "Theoretically, if the Wraith attacked and these people destroyed them, if they were really _that good_, we wouldn't have an infestation problem in the Pegasus galaxy."

Rodney waved his hand. "Um, excuse me? Might I be allowed to speak?"

Three pairs of eyes turned in his direction, which seemed to make the scientist nervous. "Ahem. What I want to say is as follows: It might be as simple as these people don't have to _worry_ about a culling. The Wraith may not even know they exist. After all, this planet is on the edge of the galaxy. It could be that it was too much trouble to wander the fringes."

John shook his head. "Theories, theories. But perhaps we should get to know these people a little before we do any more _theorizing_. They may be a race of really, really advanced aliens who can build this technology really fast _after_ cullings. How are we to know?"

"That'd be really nice," Rodney grumbled.

"We should still keep our eyes open," Ronon said, hand already casually at rest on the grip of his blaster. "Just in case."

"It's always 'just in case,'" Sheppard agreed. "It just so happens that the 'just in case' usually turns into 'it's just a fact of life of living in the Pegasus galaxy.'"

"That was a lot of 'just's," Rodney pointed out.

"Oh, Dr. English-major, are we going to nit-pick my grammar now?"

Teyla wondered if the throb behind her eyes was an incipient headache.

Fortunately, the bickering stopped as they entered the outskirts of the city. The sticky heat of the planet seemed to escalate here, as though the buildings themselves created the warmth. It made an already uncomfortable atmosphere even more unpleasant.

"And so we enter the hub of technology in the Pegasus galaxy. . ." McKay's voice, low and awestruck, seemed almost ominous in the stillness.

"I thought that was Atlantis?" Ronon caught Teyla's eye and winked.

Teyla smothered her grin as Rodney sighed impatiently. "I didn't mean it _literally_ – it just sounded like the right thing to say, considering."

The sun, directly overhead, spoke of midday. The streets, void of life, seemed to say the opposite. A chill crawled up Teyla's spine, as if she were being watched. She wondered if everyone was hiding in fear – or (more sinisterly) waiting to get a clear shot at them.

The door in the front of the building on their right swung open, and a white-robed woman stepped out. The sleeves of her garment were rolled up to her elbows, the snowy fabric a stunning contrast against her caramel-colored skin. As she gracefully stepped into the thoroughfare, she flipped a hood over her straight dark hair to shade her face. "Welcome to Quitari," she called. "I am Tayara, head of the Science and Research department here."

Immediately Rodney's eyes popped wide open. But before he could do more than open his mouth, Sheppard spoke. "Nice to meet you, Tayara," he drawled. "I'm Colonel John Sheppard. These are my friends, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, and your counterpart, Rodney McKay."

Dark, almond-shaped eyes crinkled as Tayara smiled and bowed her head at each in turn. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you. My I inquire as to your purpose of business on Quitari?"

Sheppard cleared his throat. "We're peaceful explorers, interested in making new friends here in the galaxy." He smiled his most winning smile. "We like learn about new cultures."

Tayara quietly studied their weapons. "You are also warriors, I think. Yes?"

Sheppard pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side. "Well, we used to live in Atlantis – and we have a bit of a quarrel with the Wraith, you see. They don't like us very much. We just carry these for precautionary measures."

Teyla saw a quick flash of some unidentifiable emotion flit through Tayara's eyes. As soon as it was there it was gone, however, and Teyla decided to attribute it to a trick of the sunlight and shadows.

"You are enemies of the Wraith? Come from the Ancestral City?"

John shifted from foot to foot. "Well – the Wraith kind of _destroyed_ Atlantis. But we still like to look around, meet new people."

Tayara smiled again. "Then you will wish to meet with the Council."

"Council?" Teyla could almost see Rodney's ears perk. "Are they whom I should speak to in order to gain permission to see—"

"Rodney," John warned with a friendly tone. "Perhaps we should wait until these people get to know us a little better before we barge in and demand favors."

"Oh. Right. Of course. Sorry." Flustered, McKay returned his attention to the scanner in his hand.

Tayara tipped her head to the side and studied Rodney. "You are a scientist, yes?"

"Who, me?" Rodney looked up and around, then focused on the Quitari woman. "Uh – yes. Actually, I am."

"And that is Ancestral technology you are using?" She motioned to the scanner Rodney held.

"Oh, yes. It was one of the things we took with us when Atlantis was destroyed."

Tayara glanced at Teyla, then Ronon, then Sheppard, then back to Rodney. "I believe, in light of your having come from the revered Ancestral City, it would be allowable for you to have a cursory look at our laboratories." She turned back to Teyla, Ronon, and Sheppard. "If you will excuse me, I will return momentarily to give you a brief tour of our city and then take you to see the Council." She motioned for Rodney to follow her before she gracefully turned and headed back into the building from which she'd emerged only minutes previously.

Rodney followed, an excited bounce in his step. Teyla could almost see his tongue wagging in eagerness, in the manner of the furry animals the Earthlings called dogs. It was a somewhat amusing sight.

"Ronon, go with him," Sheppard ordered in a low voice. The tall ex-Runner sighed, nodded, and did as ordered.

Teyla watched with amusement. _Poor Ronon._ She knew science was not his chief interest. And Rodney in one of his hyper moods was known to grate on the nerves.

"Well, well, that went better than I'd anticipated," John commented as the door slid shut behind Tayara, Rodney, and Ronon. "At least we haven't met with any all-guns-blazing alien bounty hunters yet."

Teyla was sure that was another Earth culture reference she wasn't supposed to understand, so she didn't bother to ask. However, "I too was in hopes this would be a peaceful meeting," she said. "I believe we were about due for one."

"Yes," John mused. "Peaceful welcomes from Ancient-appreciatin' people definitely beats the bows-and-arrows, firearms, stunners, and super-cannons."

Teyla nodded in hearty agreement. "It would be very nice to gain an alliance with someone who will not try to double-cross us."

"Ain't that the truth," John muttered as Tayara reappeared. He smiled again and easily slipped into his charming role as the handsome alien man.

Tayara smiled politely and motioned for Teyla and John to follow her. "This way."

As they made their way among the impressive buildings, Teyla tried to keep up with what was what. A hospital, many housing complexes, a large glass-walled courthouse. . . The list went on and on. Teyla had to admit, if only to herself, that this was a very impressive planet they'd stumbled upon. The Quitari were a very skilled, very _advanced_ race. Perhaps even advanced enough to rival the Ancestors.

Perhaps.

Tayara paused in front of a building that was all steel and glass. "The Council's private dwelling place," she said. "Please follow me."

As soon as Teyla stepped inside, she found welcome relief from the cloying heat outside. The cool, cycled air reminded her of Atlantis; soft, plushy blue fabric sank beneath her feet. Vaulted ceilings and beautiful crystal chandeliers made the place look expensive and impressive – and from what she could tell, this was just the lobby.

John whistled. "Wow. Hotel Ritz, eat your heart out."

Tayara was already making her way up a gently curving staircase carpeted with the same luxurious indigo fabric as the bottom floor. The polished wooden rail felt like silk beneath Teyla's hand as she ascended behind John. This place amazed her: it appeared to be a very close rival to all of Atlantis's wonders.

Their escort paused outside large double wooden doors and removed her robe. Beneath she wore loose-fitting black pants and a stylish red tunic. She tucked her shiny dark hair behind her ears and nodded to the two uniformed men standing on opposite sides of the door. They nodded in response and grasped the polished handles of the doors to open them for the visitors.

Tayara turned to smile over her shoulder as she motioned for them to follow. "I alerted the Council of your impending visit before we left the labs," she said in a soft voice. It was almost drowned out by the echoes of their footsteps in the chamber beyond the hall.

"Nice to know we're expected," John responded in equally low tones. "I've always hated unexpected company."

Teyla focused her gaze past Tayara's shoulder to the long table at the front of the room. Behind sat a row of ten people, five women and five men lined up in alternate genders. They all wore bright crimson robes with gold sashes. Some smiled in warm welcome – but most eyed the Atlantians with carefully guarded expressions.

Tayara paused a couple dozen feet from the table and curtsied. Teyla and John quickly traded looks, then followed her lead: Teyla curtsied, John bowed.

"Honored Council," Tayara said in her soft, musical voice, "I would like to present to you Colonel John Sheppard and Lady Teyla Emmagan. They hail from the great Ancestral City."

As soon as the Council members heard this, some of the suspicious expressions dropped away. They all minutely straightened in their chairs, and few even went so far as to bow their heads in deference.

The grey-haired man seated at the center of the table boomed when he spoke. "Welcome to Quitari!" The grey-haired man's strong voice echoed loudly off the walls. "I am Kartos, head of the Council. We are honored to have guests from the greatly-revered Ancestral City among us."

"Laying it on a bit thick, don't you think?" John said aside to Teyla in a low voice before he addressed the Council. "Thank you. It is an honor to be so nicely welcomed here. You have a beautiful city."

"Not so fair as Atlantis, I should think," said another of the Council members, this one a woman. "From the stories we have heard, I believe nothing could equal the Ancestral City's splendors."

John smiled crookedly. "Well, Atlantis _was_ a beautiful city. Unfortunately it – met its end at the hands of the Wraith. We now reside in a number of outposts, spread across the galaxy in hopes of protecting it against further incursions."

"Whether the Great City still exists or not, her children are welcome here." Kartos, the apparent leader of the Council, smiled broadly and turned to Tayara. "Many thanks for bringing them to us, Tayara."

She smiled shyly and dipped her head. Her eyes quickly darted to Teyla and John, then back to the head Council member, as if in silent communication.

Teyla wondered what it meant.

A note was passed down the table. Kartos took it, scanned it quickly, and then looked up at John and Teyla with a broad smile. "Bartina has the right idea, I believe. What would you say to an alliance – a friendship – between our peoples? Tayara informed us you are enemies of the Wraith – as are we. Though we have not suffered a culling in many generations, we are allies with many worlds that have. We would like to have allies as strong as us, as technologically advanced, to at last remove the scourge from our midst and free us once and for all!"

It was quite a pretty speech, Teyla mused. Rather convincing, as well. However, she chose to harbor her suspicions until they got to know the Quitari better. She remembered the Genii, who had fooled her people for generations. . . She did not wish to suffer the same folly at the hands of these citizens, no matter how enthusiastic they seemed about an alliance.

John looked equally as impressed, but she could tell by the closed expression in his eyes that he, too, was a little suspicious. "You've made quite a convincing offer," he chuckled lightly. "Though there are others among my people I'd like to discuss this matter with before we give you a definitive answer."

"Of course, of course," Kartos said airily. He waved his hand dismissively. "I understand you cannot make a decision such as this easily. Nor can we. What say we discuss the matter with our people, and you discuss it with yours, and we meet back here – say at the next midday?"

John glanced at Teyla, then shrugged and turned back to nod at Kartos and the rest of the Council. "Sounds fair enough."

Teyla counted the hours in her mind. One day was not long at all to talk to Col. Carter about this situation – nor was it time to learn very much about these people. However, she trusted her team leader and would follow his lead. For now, all she had was an unsettled sense that something wasn't right. Until she had proof, she chose to remain silent. There would be time enough in the briefing to voice her as-yet indefinable concerns.

Besides, it was very possible she was overreacted. As of late, her pregnancy made her more cautious of those she did not know well. Everyone new was a potential enemy.

"Excellent!" The Council members all rose and bowed at John and Teyla, who did the same to the Council. "Next midday, then."

"Next midday," John and Teyla murmured as the Council members began to file out via a curtained-off doorway behind the table.

Tayara motioned them to follow her back to the doorway through which they'd entered. Once outside, she resumed her robe and led them down the staircase, across the lobby, and back into the blistering heat outdoors. "It greatly excites me, the prospect of an alliance between our worlds," she said with a smile. Once more they wound their way through the metropolis to the building which housed the laboratories.

"Us too," John agreed. "We love meeting new people, making new friends."

Teyla remembered back to the quick glance exchanged by Kartos and Tayara, and wondered just how good friends the Quitari would turn out to be.

_-To Be Continued-_

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Intriguing is good – right? Well – after we talked I decided I _really_ wanted to start posting this, and I knew it was still going to be a while before I was able to get the new chapter of LWB up (again, I'm _so_ sorry that took so long!), and I wanted to be able to put up something that I could post a chapter consecutively – a chapter a day. So, since this was finished – I figured why not? lol Thanks so much for your review, and I hope you like this chapter! -hugs-

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! And you're welcome. You were so patient with me when I had to keep putting back the update of LWB, and you've made me so many sigs, I feel like I owe you a lot. I was a little nervous about Teyla's thoughts in the last chapter, I've never really written her first-person POV very much, so I'm very happy it turned out well. -hugs- Thanks again for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TubaPrincess**: Thank you! I'm afraid only the prologue and the epilogue are in Teyla's first person POV – but there is a _lot_ of Teyla in this fic, because it's mainly based around her. This story is completely written on my computer, so I can promise fast updates – one chapter a day. Thank you again so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**AthosionWarrior**: I'm so sorry I made you sad! I hope this quick update makes you feel better! -hugs- Thank you so much for your review – and I hope you like this chapter!


	3. Past, Present, Future

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 3/22

**-Chapter 2-**

_Past, Present, Future_

_In some ways, Quitari seems a lot like Sateda_, Ronon mused as he followed the other members of his team back to the Stargate. _Technologically advanced, friendly people. . ._

He thought back to the labs. _Well, _that's_ not quite so similar._

McKay nattered incessantly in his ear, expounding on the many reasons why the Quitari's technology would be _so_ helpful to the Atlantians. And that was just what they'd seen!

Ronon nodded absently and hoped he was doing so in all the right places. It wasn't that he didn't _entirely_ know what the scientist was talking about – despite the warrior face he wore to protect himself, he'd dealt with his fair share of technology in the past. It was that he didn't much care how scientifically advanced the Quitari were past their weaponry. If they were advanced enough to be allies against the Wraith – great. If they were advanced enough to _not_ be allies against the Wraith, but still helpful to Atlantis in other ways – well, he supposed he could deal with it. If they were advanced enough to turn on the Atlantians and wipe them from existence – that he didn't so much like.

Ronon was surprised to find it nighttime upon their return to Atlantis. The team's time on Quitari hadn't seemed lengthy, and it was still daylight there, so he had naturally assumed it was still daytime on Atlantis. Somehow, over his time on Atlantis, he'd grown unaccustomed to changes in time zones on the broad range of planets in Pegasus.

"Welcome back! Did everything go well?"

Ronon's opinion of Sam Carter lingered somewhere between grudging respect and nagging aggravation. He respected her for some of the decisions she'd made during her short time in Atlantis, but he still wished Weir was in charge. She'd known how to handle Atlantis and the decisions that needed to be made. Sometimes it seemed like Carter didn't know what to do.

"Oh, Sam, you're just not going to believe it!" Rodney was already on his way up the grand staircase, presumably headed for the briefing room. "Their technology is amazing, and they're all so _nice_—"

Ronon sighed.

Sheppard sent him a sympathetic look and handed his P-90 to a waiting SF. "I think a briefing is in order," he said to Carter. "The Quitari are – interested in us."

"Made that good of an impression, did you?" the blonde questioned as they headed up the steps. Ronon hung back with an unusually silent Teyla; he sent her concerned glances as they ascended. She didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not sure," Sheppard admitted as Ronon tuned back into the conversation going on above him. "But when they found out we 'used to be' from Atlantis, they warmed up to us really quickly. They're pretty hacked off at the Wraith, too. They're willing to discuss an alliance."

Ronon gauged Carter's expression during the shuffle as everyone found seats. She seemed cautiously intrigued, but still inherently suspicious. He wondered if he was being too harsh on Atlantis's new leader, but he wasn't yet ready to adjust his opinion. To him, it seemed Carter hadn't proven herself enough yet.

"Tell me about this," Carter commanded. "I'll pass on the word to Woolsey tomorrow."

Sheppard and McKay's heads both snapped up and around to look at Carter. "Woolsey's _here_?" the latter demanded.

Carter looked tired when she nodded. "Unfortunately. The _Apollo_ brought him with our last load of supplies – he headed straight from the pier to his temp quarters after he left me with a data pad _full_ of IOA reports and demands." She rolled her eyes. "It's just as well. I don't want to have to think about this right now with him monitoring my every move and breathing down my neck anyway. So, what happened on Quitari?"

Ronon kept one ear tuned to the conversation as he mentally checked out the rest of the way. Quitari and her people had reawakened his longing for the old days on Sateda, and he found himself anxious to return, if only for a few hours. Atlantis was home now, but there was still a part of him that refused to let go of his life on Sateda that he'd had almost a decade ago.

Quitari, in a way, gave that back to him. If her people proved themselves to be worthy of an alliance, Ronon was sure it wouldn't take him much time to adjust to the addition.

". . .Ronon?"

He blinked and returned to the conversation, embarrassed to realize he'd slowly lost himself in dreams and memories and totally tuned out the conversation. "I'm sorry – what?"

Carter smiled. "I asked your opinion about the Quitari."

"Nice people. Advanced culture. Reminds me of Sateda, a little." Perhaps a little _too_ much. Quitari _wasn't_ Sateda, and never would be. He needed to be careful to keep that in mind.

"Is this – a good thing?"

Ronon nodded. "Yeah." _Mostly._

Fortunately, that answer seemed to satisfy Atlantis's new leader. She turned her gaze to Teyla and repeated the question to the Athosian, who subtly jumped as if startled out of her thoughts, just like Ronon.

Suddenly, Ronon had the urge to ask her if she had the same feelings about Quitari as him. If she, too, thought an alliance with them would be a good idea. If – if she felt the same desire as him to return, to learn more about Quitari, and more importantly, its people.

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur. Ronon blinked in surprise as he watched Carter leave, McKay right behind her as he once more began to spout his praises of the Quitari's technology. Sheppard, hands in pockets, wandered out of the control room and in the direction of the balcony.

Teyla watched him with a wary expression, her chair half-turned as if she'd been ready to stand when she'd noticed his abstracted expression. "Ronon? Are you okay?"

He nodded and smiled. He quickly scrambled to his feet as she gracefully rose to hers. "I'm fine," he fibbed smoothly. "Just – thinking."

"May I inquire?" She moved toward the door, and Ronon quickly caught up.

He waited to speak, however, until they were in the deserted halls that led to crew quarters. "Sure. I just – keep thinking about Quitari. In some ways it reminds me of Sateda – and reminds me of just _how_ stubborn I am. I'm refusing to let go of the past."

Teyla glanced away from him, her gaze focused on the floor as they silently walked along. When at last she broke the silence, she did not look up at him. "It is not always easy to let go of the good things you remember." Her voice was distant, and he wondered where she might be in her memories. "Sometimes it is good that we do not forget. In others – it is better we let go then try to hang on to the ghosts of our past that will keep us from moving forward toward that which we may desire in our present and future."

Ronon's soul quieted a little at Teyla's tranquil words of wisdom. She was right – it was wrong, after all this time, for him to cling to Sateda. It was gone, destroyed long ago, along with his wife. He'd been afraid to let go, though, to fully embrace his new home, his new family. . .

His second chance at life and love?

He knew he needed to let go. Someday soon, he felt he'd be able to. For now, however, knowing and doing were two different things. But at least he felt like he was on the path to healing now.

"Thanks, Teyla." He hesitantly reached out to brush her shoulder with his hand, then gave her a crooked smile. "Seems like you always know the right things to say to people, and right when they need to hear them."

They paused outside Teyla's quarters and naturally turned to face each other with the movement. Perhaps it was a trick of the lights, dimmed to nightly levels, but Ronon was almost positive he saw a glimmer of tears in her eyes right before she looked away again.

"Thank you." Her voice was very soft and lightly tinged with pain. "Your compliment – means a great deal to me."

Ronon wondered what was wrong, but was hesitant to ask her. He wasn't good with words or emotions, so he was afraid he would make things worse if he pressed. He just offered her a reassuring smile and reached out to hug her. "May the Ancestors grant you good dreams tonight."

He felt Teyla smile into his shoulder. "Thank you. May they be as kind to you as well – though I am no longer sure _how_ I feel about the Ancestors."

With that puzzling comment, she pulled free and disappeared into her room.

Ronon stared in confusion at the closed doors that blocked his vision. He was left him with his final sight of her: A very sad, almost _pained_ Teyla. There was definitely something wrong with her – he just wished he could figure out _what_. Something related to the Quitari, perhaps?

He slowly turned his steps towards his own quarters. _I'll find out what's wrong with her,_ he promised himself. _And I'll help her as best I can._

Ronon kicked off his boots and stared at his bed for a moment before he sighed and went to shower. _After this mission is over. When we have more time to work things out and talk without fear of interruption._

But he couldn't shake off the chill that slithered across his neck: One that wouldn't go away even after his hot shower, and which plagued his dreams all night.

_-To Be Continued-_

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Yay! Thank you. Yes, I see what you mean – though I hadn't thought of it that way before. When I first pictured the Quitari in my mind, I pictured a beautiful and somewhat imposing metropolis, clean, with well-dressed inhabitants. lol I'd forgotten about the well-dressed well-to-do's records in the "Stargate" universe. I'm really glad I have this done, too – it means I can update it much quicker than I usually am able to! I hate it when it takes me so-o-o-o-o-o long to update. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter! -hugs-

**TubaPrincess**: Wow, thank you so much! As far as Teyla voicing her suspicions or not. . . I don't want to say yet, because I don't want to give the plot away. (Sorry.) I'm so happy that you like my stuff (thank you!), and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the review!

**AthosionWarrior**: Thank you! Here's the next update. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one, too! Thank you for the review!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! The beginning was a _lot_ of fun; I love writing them going back-and-forth at each other, and Ronon and Teyla's patient "there they go again!" looks, too. Thank you again, so much! I do love all the sigs you make for me! -hugs- Thank you again! Sometimes Teyla's POV is hard for me to write – for some reason, Ronon seems to come a little more natural (strange) – so it's very nice to know I'm still doing well. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review!

**Bunnylass**: Thank you so much! This fic was very fun to write (it's completely finished, so I can post a chapter a day!). At first I was very afraid to post it, since it is an AU of season 4, I was scared people wouldn't like it. But I thank you very much for your confidence in me! I'm really glad you liked John and Rodney's bantering, it's _so_ much fun to write. And I did feel badly sending Ronon off with Rodney – but it made sense to do. lol Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Exclusion

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 4/22

**-Chapter 3-**

_Exclusion_

It didn't take long for Rodney to convince Woolsey – and, in turn, Woolsey to convince the IOA – that the pursuit of an alliance with Quitari could only be advantageous for Atlantis.

Teyla hung back as the rest of her teammates – plus Maj. Lorne and Col. Carter – made their way down Main Street toward the Council's mansion. After Ronon's uncharacteristic words of praise last night, she felt more than a little guilty for not divulging her secret. There had been a moment, when he was looking at her so sadly, that she was sorely tempted to spill everything right then.

But she couldn't. Everything teetered on the precarious balance of this pending alliance, and she didn't need to add stress to any others, and therefore increase her own. It was best for her to keep silent until after the alliance confirmed or fell through and keep a close eye on herself. Besides, she didn't really want people to fawn over her. She was _pregnant_, not ill.

Tayara stepped from the shadows as the Atlantians approached. "Hail, and welcome back to Quitari!" A broad smile curled her lips, and her gaze flitted amongst the members of their party. "I see you have brought friends with you."

Sheppard casually crossed his arms over his P-90. "Well, Sam Carter here is a lot better at diplomacy than I am. And I had to bring along my good friend, Marcus Lorne – he's pretty good at negotiations, too. And McKay wanted to bring along his friend, Radek Zelenka."

Tayara nodded politely at each new person to whom she was introduced. "Welcome to Quitari." She nodded toward the shadows, and Teyla noticed another white-robed figure who lingered by the doors to the mansion. "Anlisa will escort you to the Council chambers. Dr. McKay, if you and your friend would come with me, I'll be happy to show you back to the labs." She turned to smile in Ronon and Teyla's direction, though the latter had an unsettled feeling that Tayara saw straight through her. "And then I'd be honored to take you on a tour of the city."

"That would be lovely," Teyla answered for them both. She decided she must be imagining things – perhaps she was being _too_ paranoid in her effort to protect her child.

Tayara smiled and nodded. "Excellent. Please, come with me."

Sheppard, Lorne, and Carter peeled off to go into the Council's building. Teyla cast another glance over her shoulder and wondered if her friends would emerge from the imposing building the harbingers of a new alliance with the Quitari. She also took a moment to wonder why that thought unsettled her.

Tayara left Drs. McKay and Zelenka in the capable hands of her fellow scientists, and then the tour of the city began for Ronon and Teyla.

The cursory glances Teyla had on her first visit were not nearly enough to show the splendors of the Quitari metropolis. In some ways the soaring skyscrapers, with their glass fronts and sturdy metal frames, reminded her of Atlantis. But Quitari did not hold the same air of quiet, peaceful protection of Atlantis. It was obvious the Quitari city was built to be accessible and practical, not for grace and beauty.

"How many people does this city hold?" Teyla asked curiously.

Tayara smiled proudly. "Almost twenty-nine thousand, last census. Our city does not look large, but we have a network of hidden underground caves beneath our buildings to serve as protection. Should Quitari ever be culled or destroyed, those inhabiting the Underground will be safe. Then, when they are able, they will return to the surface and rebuild Quitari."

Teyla felt her shoulders twitch uncomfortably at the word "underground." Her first thought was of the Genii, who had fooled so many for so long. But logic prevailed, and she firmly told herself that Tayara would not have spoken of this "underground" if it was meant to be a secret – or if the Quitari had planned anything under-handed to double-cross the Atlantians.

She needed to relax – her jumpy mistrustfulness could jeopardize the alliance and cause a whole load of trouble for the Atlantians. She needed to trust her teammates and Atlantis's leader and shake off her own misplaced misgivings.

"It's good you have places for your people to go – just in case," Ronon said. He offered her an admiring nod. "I've known some cultures too confident – they never thought they'd be harassed by the Wraith and were destroyed because of their arrogance. It's good you're being cautious."

Tayara shyly glanced away from the tall ex-Runner's gaze. "Thank you. It is kind of you to say so. There were a few among us who were as you say: arrogant, believing we were advanced enough to defeat any attack the Wraith may release upon us. But the majority agreed that such assumptions may one day prove to be our downfall. So we built this city _and_ the underground." She hesitated, then shook her head. "I do not believe that, even now, we are impervious to Wraith attack. But I am hopeful that we will have a better chance of preserving at least a little of our culture, our way of life."

Ronon looked thoughtful as he nodded. Teyla knew he thoughts lay with his own people, whose planet had been destroyed. Now there were about three hundred left, scattered around the galaxy living as the inhabitants of other planets. Sateda, essentially, was no more.

She could sympathize, in a way. Even though Davos had assured her of her people's continued survival, she wasn't positive they would remain that way – or even if they remained alive now. It had been over two months since Davos told her those words. As she knew from personal experience, a lot could change in that span of time. But what made it worse was unable to lay blame for their disappearance on someone in particular – the Wraith, the Asurans, or another as-yet unknown enemy.

Perhaps, in the end, she _did_ carry the last of her people.

"You're very fortunate you haven't experienced a culling in so many generations."

Ronon's voice pulled her back to the conversation, and she realized she'd lagged behind. She hurried to catch up and snuffed out the flame of uncertainty inside her. She was being irrational about _everything_ now. There would be time to think of her people later. Right now, she needed to concentrate on this pending alliance.

Tayara nodded. "We thank the Ancestors every day. We try not to look to the skies or the Ancestral Ring in fear, but sometimes it is hard. Many of our allies and trading partners have been ravaged – and in some cases, completely wiped out – by the Wraith. It is difficult to keep from wondering if it is only a matter of time before they arrive to do the same to us."

Ronon eyed the buildings around them. "Perhaps you can't destroy the Wraith completely, but you'll at least be able to defend your world against a culling. You might have to rebuild. . ."

"Or relocate," Tayara offered. "The Council has discussed many contingency plans should our worst nightmare come true." Abruptly the Quitari scientist came to a stop, her gaze turned upward. Teyla wasn't sure if she was looking at the sky or the tops of the buildings which towered over them. "Whatever the case, we have taken necessary steps to ensure the continuation of the Quitari people and her advanced way of life."

A shiver prickled down Teyla's spine at those words. There was a very dark, determined look in Tayara's eyes when she said that, and in all seriousness it seemed she meant the words more as a threat then a promise.

Teyla glanced at Ronon quickly to see if he'd noticed the same thing, but his attention was elsewhere. He followed Tayara's gaze toward the buildings, his brow furrowed as he studied a boxy thing perched atop one. "What's that?" He pointed.

Tayara looked in the direction the Satedan pointed. "It is one of our cannons. We have not yet had reason to use it – and continue to hope we do not. It is one of many that crown the Quitari buildings. We've formed a web of them, and try to keep them in good condition. Should the Wraith or any other enemies attack in ships, we hope to catch them in a crossfire that will prevent them from culling or attacking the city from above. It is our first line of defense."

Ronon nodded, and Teyla could see the battle-tactician side of him working things out in his mind: and it was obvious he liked what he heard. Briefly she wondered if Rodney could reproduce something similar for Atlantis. It would certainly come in handy if the Wraith should ever lay siege upon the Ancestral City again. Perhaps, if the alliance was sealed, the cannon technology would be one of the things Quitari would share with Atlantis.

They had, by now, reached the outskirts of the city opposite the Stargate. Tayara turned them around and led them back toward the Council building via a different route, through a cheerful, brightly-colored bazaar.

"You are a warrior, correct?" Tayara abruptly asked Ronon. Her head tipped slightly as she gazed upward at the tall Satedan.

Teyla silently wove through the crowd behind them. She found little of interest in the bazaar, though there were many items she'd never seen before. Everything she needed to see was right in front of her.

"Yeah." Ronon didn't seem interested in elaboration; his gaze was fixed on the carts of wares they passed.

"Have you ever fought with Bantos rods?"

Ronon stopped. Teyla stumbled to keep from plowing into his broad back. "Yes." He turned to look at Teyla and smiled. "Teyla and I do so often."

Tayara nodded and grinned; her dark eyes sparkled. "It is exciting to find someone else interested in the art!" she said, excitement in her tone. "With all the technological advancements of my people, I am afraid Bantos sparring has become a thing of the past. Except for the few devoted to preventing the practice from completely falling from history, such as myself, everyone else is satisfied with their guns and cannons." She tipped her head to the side again, cascade of dark hair falling over her shoulder as she did so. Her almond-shaped eyes, perpetually narrowed, shifted from Ronon, briefly to Teyla, and then settled on Ronon again. "Would you care to spar sometime soon, should our alliance be finalized?" Though she seemed to include both in the invitation, it was clear that she was interested in the answer from only one of them.

"You're a scientist _and_ a soldier," Ronon mused. "Interesting."

Tayara and Ronon continued through the bazaar, heads close together as they planned their possible sparring match. Teyla stood alone in the center of the busy street and stared after their retreating forms: one short, one tall.

She swallowed back the bitter taste at the back of her throat and blinked away a sudden rush of tears. Then she wondered why there was a knot in her gut and a ball of ice around her heart.

_-To Be Continued-_

**Bunnylass**: Thank you! I love writing from Ronon's POV, and it seemed to flow naturally better from his viewpoint than Teyla's. So, it naturally wound up from his. And I took a _lot_ of time to think about whether or not to go even more AU and leave Elizabeth in charge of Atlantis before I started writing this fic. But, in the end, I decided to leave Carter in charge (and leave Keller in the infirmary, though there will be very little of her in this story) and write things in a mixture of my own thoughts and observations of the show. Ever since "Reunion," I thought Ronon's seemed – wary of her, so I wanted to kind of play around with that dynamic in this story. Thank you again so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: lol Ronon/Teyla UST is so-o-o-o much fun to write. It will continue to grow through this story, promise. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-


	5. Tatters

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 5/22

**-Chapter 4-**

_Tatters_

"So it's final? We've got the alliance?" Ronon glanced over his shoulder toward the Quitari city, which grew ever-smaller in the distance as they got closer to the Stargate.

Sheppard shrugged. "Close. We still have to dot the _i_'s and cross the _t_'s, but right now it's a done deal. There's really not grounds that would suggest an alliance _wouldn't_ benefit both our peoples – we're similar in our views on the Wraith and the galaxy in general. And, while the Quitari are a little less advanced technologically than the Ancients were as far as Atlantis, they have some very unique ideas McKay seems to think we could use to get the jump on the Wraith the next time the suckers try to do something underhanded."

Ronon grinned and nodded. "Excellent."

His team leader shot him a somewhat surprised glance. "Wow. I haven't seen you this enthused about an alliance before. Is it the weapons, or the people? Or is there some sort of alcoholic beverage of which I was failed to be informed?" Humor sparkled in Sheppard's hazel eyes as he said the last.

Dex shook his head. "No alcohol that I know of. It's just nice here. Nice people, advanced weapons, warm climate. . . And, for once, people aren't trying to blow our heads off the moment we set foot on the planet. It's different, but I like it."

"Yeah. A little _peaceful_ exploration is nice every now and then. So you're okay with this whole alliance deal?"

"Sure. Why not?" Ronon watched absently as Carter dialed the Stargate. "If nothing else, it gives me another sparring partner."

Sheppard's eyebrows shot toward his hairline. "Ah-h-h-h. Tayara?"

"Yeah. She and a few of her people are keeping Bantos sparring alive here. Most everyone else likes to stick with guns and cannons." Ronon fingered the grip of his blaster, an unconscious movement. "She said it'd be nice to have a new partner to test her skill. And, to be truthful, I think I need someone new, too. Teyla keeps beating me." He slid a swift glance in the Athosian's direction and wondered why her shoulders were so stiff. She also seemed to maintain a great deal of distance between them – and she hadn't so much as glanced at him each time he'd addressed her on the way back to the Stargate. He gave up and went to talk to Sheppard. At least the Earth native offered more than monosyllable answers.

Sheppard chuckled. "And it'll give me a reprieve from getting my butt kicked in retaliation. You have been sparring a little harder than usual lately."

Ronon ducked his head. "Sorry." He thought about for a moment. "Actually, I'm not. I just need someone new and skilled to practice with so maybe I'll be able to start beating Teyla again."

"Are you saying I'm not skilled?" At Ronon's pointed look, Sheppard raised his hands and started for the Gate. "Okay, okay, point taken. Just take it easy. Don't go after her like you're sparring Teyla – give the girl a chance to win at least once."

Ronon shook his head and followed the colonel through the event horizon. A cringe escaped his control when he saw Woolsey waiting Atlantis-side, ready to pounce the moment everyone was through.

Carter marched intentionally up the steps toward the briefing room. The small, annoying IOA representative stared at her retreating back for a moment before he headed in Sheppard and Ronon's direction.

"I'll talk to you later, Sheppard." Ronon beat a hasty retreat. He felt bad – a little – for leaving Sheppard alone to face Woolsey, but the last thing he needed was another run-in with him. One face-to-face meeting with the little man per visit was plenty enough for Ronon, thank you.

As Ronon rounded the corner, he saw a familiar figure step into the transporter at the end of the hall. "Teyla! Wait!" He broke into a jog and slid between the closing doors just in time.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her stiffen. Very slowly and deliberately, she turned her shoulder toward him. The motion was obvious: she wanted to block him out.

So much for his desire to ask if she wanted to spar. "Teyla? What's wrong? You haven't said a word to me since we left Quitari."

"I have nothing to say." There was an icy edge to her tone, and Ronon blinked in surprise. What was wrong with her?

"Teyla? C'mon, what's the matter? You act like you swallowed an ice cube ever since we got to Quitari this morning. Is there something there that bothers you? Do you have a bad feeling about this alliance?"

Teyla glared coldly at him a moment before she sharply turned and marched out of the transporter the moment it stopped. Shoulders stiff, back straight, she headed straight for her quarters at a brisk clip.

Ronon, however, was not ready to be so easily dismissed. If she wanted to get away from him _that_ badly, she'd have to do better. "Teyla, _wait_, would you?" It was easy, with his long-legged stride, to catch up to her a few feet from her door. He gently caught her arm and spun her around so he could look down into her suddenly-angry face. "Come on, please. You're my friend, and I want to help you." He lowered his voice and ducked his head: the injured puppy routine. "Please, Teyla? I care, and I want to help."

Teyla flinched as if Ronon had physically struck her. She rigidly yanked her arm free and stared at a point somewhere beyond his left shoulder. "There is nothing you can do," she said frostily.

"Teyla. . ." He reached for her again.

She took two quick steps back. "Just – leave me alone, Ronon." She spun on her heel, swept her hand down the door control, and then disappeared into her quarters.

Ronon stood alone in the center of the hall, hand still extended toward where she stood only a few seconds ago. He felt like she'd socked him in the gut. She'd acted like she absolutely _hated_ him.

_What did I do?_ he wondered. He slowly lowered his hand and his shoulders slumped with it. Dejected, he turned and went to his quarters. Suddenly his excitement about sparring with Teyla dissipated, right along with his energy. He wondered what he could have possibly said or done to Teyla to make her suddenly act so – callously toward him. Had he offended her in some way?

Ronon pulled the cord from his hair and ran his hand through the tangled dreadlocks. He carelessly tossed the hair tie onto the bed on his way past to the small balcony adjoined to his room. The moment the warm ocean breeze hit his face, he noticed he'd tensed up. He leaned against the balcony and scrubbed his hands over his face tiredly.

At first Ronon thought he imagined the sound. Out of habit he froze, all his senses tuned solely to his surroundings. Mostly he listened; waited expectantly for that soft sound to be repeated.

Sure enough, there it was again: A low, muffled keen, like a woman crying. _Teyla?_ Instinct made him back into the shadow of Atlantis's wall as he turned his gaze up and to the right, to Teyla's balcony.

She stood next to the railing, her arms wrapped around her torso as if to hold herself together. The breeze kicked up again and pushed her loose hair off her face, and the sun glittered on two crystal teardrops that slowly slid down her gaunt brown cheeks.

_Oh – Teyla._

He must have said it aloud. Her gaze snapped in his direction, and her dark eyes widened. She clapped her hand over her mouth, shook her head, and ran back into her room.

Ronon stared after her long after the doors had shut again. Heart heavy, he wondered if there was _anything_ he could do to repair whatever damage he'd done to their special friendship.

_-To Be Continued-_

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Oh, I hope you feel better! -hugs- lol Yes, Tayara is _definitely_ determined to keep her home safe, and she _did_ mean that whole "at any cost" thing. After that – I don't want to say any more for fear of spoiling the story, lol. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter! -hugs again-

**Bunnylass**: Yes, Tayara is a little – um – _forward_. lol And I hadn't thought of that at the time, but you're right – Jack _would_ love the Quitari's cannons! Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TeylaFan**: Two reviews from you when I woke up – I feel so spoiled! I both loved and hated to write Ronon concerned (loved because he was concerned for Teyla, hated because. . .well, Teyla was upset, lol). It was also kind of sad, though, because when Ronon told her that she knew exactly what to say, she was thinking that no one knew what to say to her! And jealous Teyla is _definitely_ a lot of fun to write, so I'm glad you liked that part. (Though I find myself having to pull my claws in every time Tayara is around. . .lol.) Thank you so much for the compliment, and your confidence in me! I'm glad you liked the last two chapters, and I hope you enjoy this one! -hugs-


	6. Jealousy

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 6/22

**-Chapter 5-**

_Jealousy_

Teyla slumped onto her side and rested her hot cheek against the cool marble side of the bathtub. Her stomach rolled and churned with another bout of morning sickness (that, oddly enough, struck in early evening). It gave another uncomfortable lurch when she remembered that Ronon had seen her hasty retreat into her room.

She wondered what he thought of her now.

Then Teyla stopped to ask herself _why_ she cared what he thought about her. He was her friend, like he'd said, and. . .

A thought struck her like a kick to the gut. She made back to the toilet just in time.

Ancestors, was she in _love_ with him?

Teyla wrapped her arms around her shaken form and sank back against the bathtub again. It was certainly quite a time have _that_ realization, since she carried the child of another man – that she did honestly care for, as well. Just. . .

. . .Maybe not in the same way.

She had to ask herself: Had it been Kanaan Tayara flirted with, and if he'd subtly flirted back, would she be so jealous? Would a knot form in her throat? Tears flood her eyes? The overwhelming urge to hurt someone because the thought _Don't touch him, he's __**mine!**_ scream through her?

Shame flared through her as if someone had set her blood on fire. She curled up into a ball and she buried her face in her hands. She shook her head slowly from side to side. How could she be so flagrantly disrespectful to her own culture? Athosians had an agreement to love for life. By agreeing to Kanaan's offer, she'd as much as bound herself in a life-mate agreement.

And here she was – and had been all the time! – in love with another man!

She was _horrified_ with herself.

Teyla buried her flaming face in her upraised knees and moaned softly. What a mess in which she'd managed to entangle herself. Pregnant with Kanaan's child, in love with Ronon. . .

What a _mess_.

She tangled her fingers in her hair and wondered how she could _possibly_ face Ronon – or anyone for that matter – after this. And, if she ever found Kanaan, how could she stand to be around him again? Things would be so awkward.

Not that they weren't already. She had to second-guess herself now and wonder if, every time she'd been around Kanaan, if deep in her unconscious mind she'd seen Ronon.

Had she, somehow, managed to put Ronon on a pedestal? Had she considered him untouchable, unreachable? Had she, in her mixed-up way, _settled _for Kanaan because she couldn't have Ronon?

This train of thought made everything so much worse and unforgivable.

If Kanaan ever found out, he'd never want her anymore: he would refuse to _look_ at her. And, if Ronon ever found out. . .

A new rush of embarrassment smothered her. If Ronon ever found out, not only would he hate her, but he'd never want to be her friend again. He'd probably claim he never even knew her in the first place.

That is, if he still considered her his friend now. . . Her blatant show of pushing him away earlier had probably made him remove her from his friends list.

Tayara, she was sure, had already taken her place.

Suddenly her embarrassment was gone, replaced by complete misery. To not only have lost _two_ chances at love, but her best friend as well. . .

She bowed her head and curled her arms around her stomach. All she had left now was a baby whose father was missing – and whom she maybe didn't even love the way she should.

She could only imagine what kind of mother she was going to be after this.

**-Atlantis-**

Ronon's heart sank into his stomach when he looked around the mostly-empty Gateroom and didn't see the familiar petite Athosian for whom he was searching. "Where's Teyla?"

Sheppard looked up from the P-90 clip on his tac vest. "She radioed me earlier to tell me she's not feeling well. She's going to skip going to Quitari today."

Ronon swallowed back his disappointment. All night he'd beaten himself up mentally, and forced himself not to get out of bed and march to Teyla's room and _demand _she tell him what was wrong with her. He hated that she seemed so sad; hated even more that she was pushing him away. He always felt awful when she hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to help her in any way he could.

He'd hoped to talk to her this morning. Had she guessed, and done this in an attempt to avoid him?

_What have I done?_

Ronon started when he realized Sheppard and McKay were both staring at him. "Fine. Let's just go." He spun on his heel and stepped through the Stargate before either of them could say more to him.

He didn't want to talk (to them, anyway). He wished _he_ could take a sick day. But he'd made a promise to Tayara, to spar with her – and he didn't like to break his promises.

"Tayara?"

She smiled broadly at him. "I hoped you would come today!" The Quitari scientist bowed her head at the other two members of Ronon's team that had accompanied him. "Teyla Emmagan is not with you?" She looked confused as the Stargate shut down.

"No," Sheppard answered, though the question had clearly been addressed to Ronon. "She's got some kind of stomach bug. She had to stay home today."

Another nerve in Ronon twanged. Something about that bothered him. Something about Teyla having the stomach flu scratched at a memory that lurked in the back of his mind – but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it could be. It just – didn't seem _right_.

Teyla was _never_ sick.

". . .ay with you, Ronon?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?"

Tayara gave him a strange look. "I asked if you minded if I stop by the labs quickly before we spar. I need to see if Anlisa has finished the chemical analysis I asked her for last night."

Ronon forced a smile and nodded. "Fine with me." He motioned. "Lead the way."

Tayara briefly left him in the lobby of the Science and Research building as she went to track down her friend. His time alone, however brief, was still enough to make him wonder how he'd ever be able to concentrate on a sparring match while he was so hung up on what he'd done wrong to offend Teyla. She meant a lot to him, as did her friendship. He didn't want anything to make him lose that, or her.

Tayara reappeared at his side. She smiled up at him with warm brown eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." _Back to Atlantis, maybe. . ._

Ronon knew, good at sparring or not, he was _so_ going to lose this match. His head and heart just weren't going to be in it.

He just hoped Tayara – and, even more, _Teyla_ – would forgive him.

_-To Be Continued-_

_**I know when I started this story I said I would update every day. But now, I think I am going to change to updates every**__ other__** day. Right now, it feels like the story is moving too quickly. So I will now update every **__other_ _**day. Thank you again to everyone who has been reading this story!**_

**AthosionWarrior**: I'm sorry I made you cry again! -hugs- I'm very glad you loved the last chapter, thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TeylaFan**: I'm sorry I made you sad! -hugs- I debated whether or not to let Ronon see her crying, but I finally decided to keep it that way, because I very much liked that scene, and it helped with the first scene in this chapter. lol I like a little whump too, every now and then. And I love happy endings too! It's hard for me _not_ to write a happy ending – though I don't want to give away which this one will be. Thank you! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you love this one! Thanks for the review! -hugs-

**TubaPrincess**: I feel really badly for Teyla, too. Right now, poor Teyla's so confused about everything that's going on, she just doesn't know what to say to whom. More of that is explained in this chapter. I'm so sorry your computer quit on you! But I'm glad it's better now. Thank you very much for the compliment, I'm very glad you're enjoying it! Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**sarcasmqueen66**: Thank you so much! I'm very glad you're enjoying it: I'm having a lot of fun with it. Here's the next chapter: I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for your review!


	7. Shattered

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 7/22

**-Chapter 6-**

_Shattered_

For a moment, as she stood there with her bare foot planted on his chest and her Bantos rod at his throat, Ronon saw the incredible resemblance between Tayara and Teyla. Quickly he shook off the thought. He was just preoccupied thinking about Teyla, that's all. Tayara was nothing like Teyla. He was projecting. "Wow."

Tayara grinned and stepped back. "You fight well."

Instead of throwing his shoulders back and rocking onto his feet as usual, Ronon slowly righted himself and leaned back down to pick up his Bantos rod. "I suppose," he muttered, embarrassed. "Teyla's better, though."

Was that his imagination, or did a slight flicker of animosity flit through those dark eyes? Ronon shook it off and attributed it to the way the light fell through the window to his left.

"Then I will have to spar her, as well – when she is feeling well again, of course."

"I'll pass the message along, then." _If Teyla will still talk to me, that is. _"Want to go again?"

Tayara smiled and shook her head. "No thank you. I believe I should stop while I have the advantage – three wins to two."

Ronon shrugged. "Fine." He bowed his head a little in respect and handed her his rod, which she took across the room with her own. "Nice place you have here."

Tayara gave him a smile over her shoulder. "Thank you. This is one of the larger housing complexes – I was very fortunate to get this space. It serves my needs, and it is also nice to have a big enough space to practice in. Ancestors know there's little space anywhere else." She laughed softly and gracefully moved toward the counter that stretched along the back wall. "Would you like something to drink?"

Ronon shook his head. "No thanks."

She shrugged and poured a golden liquid into a glass and sipped delicately. "It is very good. It helps me unwind after vigorous exercise."

Ronon smiled politely. "Regardless – I don't like to drink anything more than water while I'm officially on duty."

Tayara tipped her head to the side, confused. "You are on duty?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Sparring with me is a duty?" Hurt flooded her eyes.

Ronon wondered how he _ever_ got himself into these situations. "No. I just – I'm here, not on our world, so technically I'm considered on duty. It's – complicated." Perhaps he should just stay away from women, period. He already had a bad track record, and it wasn't improving.

"It seems so." Tayara leaned against the counter and studied him from beneath her lashes. "Would you care to stay for a meal – or is that also not allowed by your duties?"

"I've never—" He paused, swallowed, and then nodded. "I don't think that would be against the rules."

_Now what should I do?_

**-Atlantis-**

Teyla waited until she was positive her teammates had left the city before she ventured from her quarters. The halls were mercifully empty, which left her with a straight shot to the cafeteria.

It was the middle of the day, the slump between the afternoon meal and the evening one. Only three other people inhabited a table across the room when Teyla arrived, so she got her cup of warm tea and sat down as far from the door and the other people as she could get. She needed to be away from her quarters for a while, but she also wanted privacy. In the cafeteria, she could have both.

She closed her eyes as the warmth of her Athosian tea seeped through her and slowly settled her nausea. The cup warmed her icy hands as its contents did her insides.

Teyla knew she was out of time. Her team had gone with Carter to finalize the alliance with the Quitari, and when they returned through that Stargate it would seal the deal and the clock would strike zero.

It was time for her to admit the truth to her teammates.

Her stomach flipped, and she couldn't tell if in reaction to the thought, or with more morning sickness. She had no way of being assured they'd take the news well. More than that, she was sure she'd be confined to Atlantis until the baby came. Even if Sheppard _did_ allow her to take a trip once or twice, she knew for sure it would not be a mission that would lead her to any information about her people. It would be simple missions to peaceful planets where they were one-hundred-percent sure there would be no hostiles or dangerous situations.

And, of course, there would be the inevitable glances and rumors. And, even worse, her teammates were sure to hover. Teyla was sure every other moment of her life for the next six months would be spent waving off constant questions of "Are you okay?" and "Is the baby okay?" and "Are you going into labor now?" Men, as Charin once said, were no good with babies, whether the latter were in their mothers' wombs or out. They didn't start bonding until the toddler age – or older.

She hid her face in her hands. This was going to be a _disaster_ on the worst level.

But she could not back out now. Her team needed to know the truth. If not for her own safety, than for theirs.

After she stopped by the control room to ask one of the technicians to inform her teammates she wanted to speak with them when they returned, she went back to her quarters to prepare herself.

**-Atlantis-**

Dinner with Tayara had been – interesting, to say the least. The more Ronon got to know her, the more he felt drawn to her. He liked that, even though she was a scientist, she was just as much a warrior. She was smart, funny, strong, and. . .

. . .Ronon was _almost_ sure he had fallen for her. But there was one thing that kept him from completely surrendering to her charm and draw:

Teyla.

Over his time in Atlantis, he'd grown closer to her – and _not_ just as a teammate and friend. She was similar to him in so many ways; she drew him like a magnet. He loved being around her and doing things with her. To him, she was irresistible.

And, before he decided definitively whether or not to pursue something with Tayara, he needed to know how Teyla felt. Whether she wanted to talk to him now or not, he was going to her and would shout through the door if he had to.

Relief flooded through Ronon when he returned to Atlantis. However, his relief quickly turned into concern when one of the technicians informed the team that Teyla wanted to talk to them. Not him, _them_. As in her entire team, together.

He knew something was horribly wrong. It was the only explanation for her recent behavior: her mood swings, her unusual silences, her jumpiness.

Teyla answered the door immediately after Sheppard rang the door chime. Her eyes, red and puffy as if she'd been crying, studied their expressions before she stepped out of the doorway and motioned. "Please, come in."

Ronon followed Sheppard and McKay into the room as if being escorted to the gallows. He shot furtive glances Teyla's way every few seconds. He knew whatever she was going to tell them was going to be bad.

Life-changing, at the least. He just hoped it had something to do with _life_, as in she was going to be able to keep living it. He wasn't sure he could take hearing his best friend was going to die.

Teyla lowered herself to a seat on the edge of her bed and motioned for the three men to take seats in the chairs she'd arranged across from her. As Ronon sank into his, all he could think was, _Oh, Ancestors, please don't let it be bad. Please, please, let her be okay._

Her eyes flitted among their faces for a moment, though they remained longer on Sheppard and McKay's than his. Ronon briefly wondered why that was.

She drew in a deep breath and lowered her gaze slightly. "I want you to know that I have struggled with this decision for a while now," she said softly. "I finally decided to tell you after the alliance with Quitari was finalized."

Ronon held his breath, instinctively knowing the crux of the matter – her big secret – was going to be the next thing out of her mouth.

Teyla raised her head, her eyes unerringly locking and holding on his. "I-I am pregnant."

Ronon's entire world shattered.

_-To Be Continued-_

**SpaceMonkey0941**: I'm sorry your internet stopped! Sometimes it's more trouble than it's worth, lol. You're right: poor Ronon and Teyla! They're both so confused right now, if only they'd sit down and _talk_ to each other. . . Well. . . Um. Sorry about the whole every-other-day update thing, but I just thought that the story was going by too quickly, and I wanted to make it last. But I promise I won't extend it past two days! Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter (and that your internet doesn't fritz again)! -hugs-

**TubaPrincess**: I'm so sorry I made you sad! -hug- The results of the fight is in this chapter, and I can promise you that Teyla and Ronon will – kind of – talk in this chapter. Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! lol In all honesty, I _wanted_ to write Ronon coming in and seeing her all sick and miserable, but it's way too soon in the story for that. I'm still sorry I made you sad, but I'm glad the last chapter made you happy again. Teyla and Ronon – kind of – talk in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review! -hugs-

**sarcasmqueen66**: Thank you! I am honestly sorry for the update-every-other-day, but I felt the story was just going too fast with the every day update. But I promise I won't extend it past two days! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this one!

**Bellkie**: Thank you! Here's the next update, and I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the review!


	8. Severance

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 8/22

**-Chapter 7-**

_Severance_

It took every last shred of Ronon's tattered self-control not to react to Teyla's news the way he wanted. He managed to keep the thin façade intact through the halls to the blessed privacy of his quarters.

Once there, he cracked.

Ronon propped his back against the wall and slowly slid down. He tangled his hands in his hair and slowly shook his head. It was too much to take in, too much for him to believe.

_The father is Kanaan._ Teyla had not named her baby's father, but Ronon didn't have to ask to know. He'd subconsciously known all along that Teyla was in love with her fellow Athosian. It was obvious by the way she spoke about him. He hadn't wanted to acknowledge the fact – because he was in love with Teyla Emmagan himself.

Soon, perhaps, he'd be able to go to her and tell her that he'd do everything he could to help her find Kanaan. She was a good person, and she deserved to be with whom she'd chosen, whom she loved. Besides, her child shouldn't grow up without ever knowing his – her? – father.

Just because he'd been too stupid and passed up the numerous chances he'd had over the past two plus years to tell Teyla how he felt didn't mean he shouldn't – couldn't – still be friends with her.

He hoped.

But right now, the thought of going to see her made a knot form in his throat and his heart painfully constrict. He couldn't face her right now, because he was selfish enough to feel betrayed.

Ronon leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes tiredly. He'd made a lot of stupid choices in his lifetime, but this had to take the prize. Teyla was beyond his reach now, and there was nothing more he could do.

Except. . .

Tomorrow, he'd tell Tayara he wanted to pursue a relationship with her. And after that – he'd let come what would.

**-Atlantis-**

Ronon was good at hiding his feelings – but Teyla was adept at seeing past his mask to what he _actually_ felt. And when she'd told him about the baby she now carried, she could see everything inside him crumble.

It was something else to add to her long list of things for which she felt guilty. She should have told him sooner.

Then she thought about it. _Told him what?_ she wondered. _That Kanaan and I were in a relationship? Or that I was – am – irrecoverably in love with _him,_ and not Kanaan?_

Either way, all her chances with him were gone now. Looking back, she could so clearly see every move she'd made, every word she'd said that had led up to this situation.

Everything led to here: this moment, this crossroads. She carried Kanaan's baby inside her: had willingly entered a relationship with him. But it was wrong, then and now, to do so when she felt so _drawn_ to another man – Ronon.

She had to make things right, somehow. Even if she _never_ saw Kanaan again, never got to reconcile the wrongs she'd done him, she had to tell Ronon the truth. He had to know. He _deserved_ to know. She wasn't sure what'd she do after she told him – particularly if she found Kanaan – but she did know that Ronon _had_ to understand that she felt deeply for him.

Teyla had no clue where that decision would take her, or Ronon. A week from now – a year from now – could be so much better or so much worse than this moment, _right now._ She had to take the chance and tell Ronon the _truth_. She'd been selfish, in the past. Perhaps she was selfish now, for wanting to tell Ronon she loved him when there was still a chance that Kanaan would return, and she'd have to go back to him. But she couldn't take another step forward in her life without telling Ronon that, no matter what decisions she made, or who she was with – her heart belonged to him.

Even though her anxiety and zeal was high, she had to wait until the next day. Ronon needed time to himself – and she needed time to sort things out in her mind and decide what exactly she'd say. How should she phrase things? How should she approach the subject? And – most importantly – how could she get Ronon to pay attention to her and _understand_ that she told nothing but the truth when she said she loved him, and only him, _that way_?

But. . . She couldn't be assured that he'd listen to her. After all, what had she done to deserve him? She'd made all the wrong choices, all the wrong decisions. She'd hurt him too many times, ignored his gentle spirit and crushed his kindred heart. She deserved nothing less than the agony she was in right now. She deserved to have him strike her down – not physically, but emotionally by refusing her. After all she'd done to him, she honestly wanted to try to convince him that she was in love with him only? That she wanted to give him her heart _now_, when she had been with another man and carried his child within her?

She didn't know. But she had to try.

**-Quitari-**

Ronon walked ahead of the rest of the team as they trekked across the field toward the Quitari city. Teyla watched his rigid back as she continued to spin her conundrum around and around in her mind. She'd spent her entire sleepless night thinking. She still wasn't entirely sure when she'd tell Ronon, but at least she now knew how and what she'd say.

Sheppard agreed to allow her to come to Quitari, since they had an alliance with the people and were assured that she would be safe there. He'd told her that all future missions to anywhere _but_ Quitari were in serious question, but he'd allow her this one world – for now.

At this point, Teyla would to take what she could get. Her world was so disjointed and off-kilter that she needed some semblance of normalcy in it: going off-world was all she could ask. For now.

Ahead, Ronon's footsteps quickened as he reached the outskirts of the impressive metropolis. Teyla's stomach tightened with sudden foreboding as she watched him – why did he seem so anxious to get into the city?

Next to her, John walked with a smooth, relaxed stride as he occasionally added comments to Rodney and Radek Zelenka's banter about scientific exploration and technological advancements. Zelenka nodded in agreement with most of Sheppard's assessments, but Rodney mostly said: "Mind your own business" and went back to what he'd been talking about before being interrupted.

Teyla kept a good four feet between herself and John, uninterested in the conversation. The only person she wanted to talk to was out of hearing range, and almost out of sight. He was all but ignoring her – and Teyla knew she completely deserved it.

The science building loomed directly ahead now, and Teyla saw Ronon disappear through the door. Unconsciously her pace quickened. Perhaps if she could just catch him alone – in the stairwell, perhaps – and _explain_ things. . .

Teyla pushed the door open and stepped into the air-conditioned comfort of the building. Her eyes scanned the plush foyer, looking for the familiar tall, broad-shouldered form of the man for whom she searched. She didn't see him.

John walked up to her and touched her shoulder to draw her attention to him. "Hey. Would you go see if you can find Ronon? I have to go with the kids and make sure they behave with their new toys." He rolled his eyes and motioned to Rodney and Radek.

Distracted, Teyla nodded. This could not have turned more in her favor: now she had an _excuse_ to search for Ronon. "Very well. Good luck."

Sheppard sighed affectedly and nodded before he headed off in the direction the two Atlantian scientists had disappeared. Teyla went the opposite way, eager to find whatever nook Ronon had found in which to hide.

Teyla wandered many halls, each more sterile and plainer than the last the farther into the building she went. Now this looked more like a science and research building than the opulent Council chambers.

She encountered a number of rooms; most of them had doors that gaped open to reveal empty spaces. The doors that were closed were also locked, she soon discovered.

Frustration began to gain hold. She determined she'd search one last corridor, and if she didn't find him, she'd go back to the front of the building and wait for the rest of her teammates.

Teyla rounded the next corner and – at last! – found Ronon. She smiled and opened her mouth to call to him, ready to change everything.

Instead, the tables were turned on her. She froze mid-step, her mouth open in surprise.

Ronon's large hands cupped Tayara's face as he leaned down towards her. The Quitari woman rose on her tiptoes and tilted her head up. Her hands moved to rest on Ronon's upper arms as their lips met.

Teyla's world skewed sideways. She staggered backwards one step, then two; ran into a wall. Her eyes and throat burned with tears; her cheeks flamed with shame; her stomach pitched with betrayal and revulsion.

Ronon lifted his head again to smile at Tayara – the smile that used to be only for Teyla.

It was the last straw. Teyla clapped her hand over her mouth and fled as hot tears silently burned two shiny paths down her anguished face.

She was too late!

_-To Be Continued-_

**sarcasmqueen66**: Thank you! It seems like the last two days have passed quickly for me – I almost forgot I was supposed to update today! Ronon's reaction to Teyla's news – and Teyla's reaction to Ronon's reaction – is in this chapter. I hope you enjoy, and thanks so much for the review!

**TubaPrincess**: The last two days passed so fast I almost forgot to update. I'm sorry! Ronon can be very – impetuous sometimes. lol Ronon and Teyla's reactions to each other are in this chapter – I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the review!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: I'm sorry! lol You're gonna kill me – the last two days have gone by so fast I almost forgot I was supposed to update today! -yikes- Well – I can promise you that they'll talk to each other _eventually_. I just won't promise when. lol I really hope this chapter lives up to expectation and you enjoy it, and thanks for the review! -hugs-

**Bellkie**: I know how you feel! It's great to come home from a long stressful day at college and be able to relax and read updates on stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for your review!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! Getting your reviews always makes me happy! lol I totally agree with you – Tayara _is_ attractive and there is a kind of chemistry between them, but he and Teyla are meant for each other. I'm glad you liked Ronon's thoughts, usually I can write his character fairly easily, but it's always nice to know I'm doing a fairly good job. And as for the last part of your review. . . Well. . . I don't want to give anything away. lol Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-


	9. Tension

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 9/22

**Author's Note**: I know I promised an update every other day, but I also left you with a _very evil_ cliffhanger last chapter. In addition to that, there is a _lot_ of snow and ice coming down right now where I live, so if the power goes out I won't be able to update tomorrow. So I'm giving you a new chapter today, just in case. Next update should (hopefully) be Sunday, if the power doesn't go and stay out. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading!

**-Chapter 8-**

_Tension_

Rodney McKay was in his element. Some of the galaxy's most advanced technology was in the reach of his fingertips, and it was all _his_ to study, catalogue, and – most importantly – _improve upon_.

It didn't matter that Radek Zelenka hung close and added in his two cents' worth every other minute. Rodney had new _toys_ to play with, and by Jove, he was going to play with them to his heart's content.

At first, he didn't notice anything amiss. So involved was he with wires and cables and conduits, he didn't see the small pieces of the whole that didn't quite match. There was so much Ancient technology, the misplaced technology just blended into the background.

But there it was: it lurked in the background and taunted him slowly until he finally recognized it for what it was.

Rodney poked at the discrepancy. "Why are you here?" he mumbled to himself. "Hiding in the back, lurking?" Unconsciously he leaned forward in his seat and peered deeper into the dark cubbyholes of the power generator he studied. "Why? Why? Why?"

"Rodney?"

He jumped and yelped. His hand slipped against a loose wire. "_Yeow!_" he screeched. He grasped the injured appendage with his other hand and jumped up and down, hissing breaths through his teeth. "Radek, don't _scare _me like that!"

The Czech looked at Rodney over his glasses, eyebrows raised in a manner that questioned McKay's sanity. "You are muttering to an inanimate object," he pointed out. "I was wondering if it talked back, or if this was a one-sided conversation."

"Oh, very mature." Rodney shook his hand sharply to see if he could get rid of the residual tingle. "One sided or not, a conversation is a conversation, and it's impolite to interrupt."

"Ex-cuse me." Zelenka turned back to his own workspace. "Forgive me for interrupting such _fascinating_ banter."

Rodney shook his head. "No. We need to meet the others back at the Stargate. Now."

Radek looked at him again, wide-eyed. "What—?"

"Shh. Keep your voice down." Rodney glanced over his shoulder nervously. "Just come with me. And for heaven's sake, don't act suspiciously!"

"Okay, okay."

The two scientists crossed the half-empty lab. They tried to look like there wasn't something terribly wrong. The Quitari in the room all ignored them in favor of their own work.

Then they were free.

As soon as Rodney and Radek were in the privacy of the hall, McKay lifted his hand to his headset. "Sheppard, this is McKay. Are you there?"

John's voice immediately responded. _"Sheppard here. Hey, where are you guys? I've been looking for you for an hour. It's so easy to get lost in these halls."_

Rodney rolled his eyes impatiently as he headed for the stairwell at the end of the hall. "I'm in red section, seventh floor. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"_Got it. I'll get Ronon – you all find Teyla."_

Delays, delays. It figures – the more urgent the situation, the more the delays had to pile up.

"Come on," he muttered to Radek. "We've gotta find Teyla."

"Just call her radio," the Czech said sensibly.

Rodney wished for a very sturdy brick wall to bang his head against. "Ugh." He tapped his earpiece again. "Teyla, this is Rodney. You there?"

"_I am here, Rodney."_

Was it just him, or was there a note of very calmly controlled tension in her voice? "We're meeting in the lobby to head back for the Stargate."

"_I am no longer in the Science and Research building. I will meet you at the Stargate."_ Teyla's radio clicked off.

"Huh."

Radek glanced over his shoulder as he descended the steps ahead of McKay. "What?"

"That's weird. Teyla said she's no longer in this building. She'll meet us by the Gate, though." Rodney hoped to goodness she had a perfectly good, legitimate reason. Because the last thing he needed was _another_ bad situation on his hands. . .

John and Ronon waited by the door when Rodney and Radek got to the lobby. "Where's Teyla?" Ronon demanded as soon as the two scientists were close enough to hear.

"I radioed her – she said she wasn't in the building any more, but she'll meet us by the Gate."

Dex turned on his heel and stalked out the door. John shrugged after his rapidly-retreating form and followed at a slower pace. Rodney silently screamed and followed. He wished there were some way he could hurry everyone up and not give away too much information at the same time.

As promised, Teyla waited by the Gate. She leaned against the DHD, her expression guarded as she watched the group approach. As they grew closer, she casually moved to stand over by Rodney – at the opposite end of the group from Ronon.

Rodney squinted at her as he took in her slightly-puffy red eyes. "Hey, are you okay? Why'd you have to leave? Is it the—" He awkwardly motioned to her stomach.

Teyla smiled wanly. "No, the baby is fine. It was – for another reason that I left. I needed to work out some things in my mind that required privacy. I am – okay now." Her words came haltingly, which made Rodney believe not a word of what she said. Except –maybe – the first part.

"Okay."

Awkward silence reigned for a moment. Then, "Why are we leaving? Has something happened?"

Rodney glanced at Teyla out of the corner of his eye. Had she sensed what he knew? "I suppose you could put it that way."

"Head 'em up and move 'em out!" John called. He motioned for the others to follow as he stepped through the event horizon.

Rodney jogged to catch up and didn't slacken his pace when he got to the other side. "Briefing room!" he called to Carter as he charged past her and Woolsey.

Behind him, he heard Woolsey demand to know what was going on. Then, in response, Sam's testy answer: "I have no idea." Apparently tensions had worn thin between the two – not that Rodney could blame them. Woolsey got on everyone's nerves, but Carter hadn't had as much time to get used to "dealing" with him as everyone else in the city had had.

Rodney unclipped his P-90 and 9 mil holster to hand them to the weapons officer that chased him up the steps. He impatiently unzipped his tac vest and yanked it off as he dropped into one of the briefing room chairs. "Come on, come on, come on, come on. If you people can't tell it's urgent by the way I charged through the Gate, you're all blind."

Everyone filed in and found seats with agony-riddled slowness. Carter assumed her seat just as the briefing room doors tightly slid shut. "All right, Rodney, where's the fire?"

"_Here_, if I'm not mistaken!" he burst out. Okay, so he hadn't meant to start that way, but it worked. He now had everyone's attention.

"What?" Sheppard snapped. He was already in full-on military macho mode.

"I was investigating one of the Quitari's power generators, checking the ins and outs and all that. By the way, they have made some _fantastic_ advancements for running their city _and_ saving power at the same time."

A double-barreled glare from Ronon and Sheppard made McKay quickly return the subject to the original topic. "Anyway, I was poking around inside and making notes of what was what and which wire went to which conduit. Most of their technology is Ancient based, which makes sense if you think about it. But hidden in the very back – and I do mean _hidden_ – was a _Wraith_ power core!"

Silence descended upon the room as if someone had flicked a switch.

Rodney drew in a shuddery breath and nodded slowly. "That's right, people. The Quitari are using _Wraith_ technology!"

_-To Be Continued-_

**sarcasmqueen66**: Thank you! I know the last chapter was a really evil cliffhanger, so here's the new chapter a day early. Plus, with the weather moving into my area, I didn't want to take a chance of the power going out and not being able to update on the day as promised. So here's the next chapter: thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy it!

**TubaPrincess**: I'm sorry! I'm know I'm really bad for the cliffhanger last chapter – so to make up for it, here's the new one! And I hadn't realized – but that would be a month, wouldn't it? -yikes- But I promise you they do sit down and talk before chapter twenty. Thank you so much for the compliment, and the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Yikes! -ducks- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, honest! Good point – if you kill me, I can't update! The last chapter was a very evil cliffie, so I apologize with an early post of this one. Plus, it's dumping lots of snow and ice where I live, so I'm afraid the power will go out and I couldn't update tomorrow – so I'm doing it today. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**TeylaFan**: Wow that was a long review! I know! I feel so _awful_ putting them through this! I think the reason why Ronon picked such a secluded place to kiss Tayara _was_ so there was no chance of Teyla seeing. Even though he _thinks_ he has no chance with her, he's still in love with her and doesn't want to hurt her, so. . . Well, since it _was_ such an evil cliffie the other chapter, I decided to go ahead and give you the update today. (And since they're now forcasting 8-13 inches of snow here. . . I figured it might also be a good idea just in case I can't update tomorrow.) I'm just going to say I _am_ a sucker for happy endings – after a lot of angst in between. lol Thank you thank you thank you! I'm really glad you (kind of) liked the last chapter (sorry again for the evil cliffie!), and I hope you enjoy this one! -hugs-


	10. Animosity

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 10/22

**-Chapter 9-**

_Animosity_

For the second time in as many days, Ronon's world flipped upside-down and inside-out. It just wasn't possible. There _had to be_ a logical explanation. Didn't there?

Unconsciously, Sheppard echoed Ronon's thought. "There's gotta be a logical explanation," he said. "They hate the Wraith as much as we do. Maybe they found a downed ship that still had a functioning power source, and they took it apart and reproduced it or something."

McKay paused, mouth open and one finger still held in the air. His brow furrowed as he slowly lowered his finger. His eyes narrowed as he spoke again. "Oh. I hadn't thought of it _that_ way. . . But, _still_. Even as smart as they obviously are, I don't know how they could have figured out a way to patch the Ancient and Wraith technology together without blowing everything up. Seriously. Have you ever tried to mesh the two? It's – next to impossible. The two technologies were basically created to _be_ incompatible with each other. They'd have to have – an Ancient, or—" He trailed off.

"A _Wraith_?" Carter's voice lashed like a whip. "Are you saying that the Quitari have an alliance with the Wraith behind our backs, and were _lying_ when they told us they hated them?"

The scientist's hands shot up. "I didn't say that! All I'm saying is it'd be pretty darn hard to make the two technologies compatible. It'd take someone quite adept with both to MacGyver the two and make them work." His gestured wildly.

"Someone like you?" Ronon mocked.

"Hey, don't drag _me_—!"

"Gentlemen, please!" Carter rubbed her forehead. "We don't have time for arguments. _If_ Rodney is right and the Quitari _are_ lying to us, we might be looking at a potential attack."

"Mmm," Zelenka said. He nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose. "It is natural for the Wraith to want the Quitari to – how you say? – _play along_ with us. Lull us into a sense of false security. Then, using their technologies, they could destroy us for the Wraith. They'd have to know we would never willingly enter into that sort of agreement with the Wraith. So they are using the Quitari people as a go-between."

Ronon bit the inside of his lip to keep his scathing comment to himself.

"This is all conjecture at this point," Woolsey put in. "I don't think you're seeing _all_ the angles. If it's true and the Quitari_ are_ working with the Wraith, why would they want to allow _our_ scientists into their labs? Surely they'd know everything would be blown sky-high if we discovered their _little secret_. It doesn't make sense."

McKay threw up his hands again. "Will you _listen_? They said they were having a few problems with their 'Ancestral' technology that they wanted help working out. _That's_ why Zelenka and I were allowed to go into the labs at any time after our alliance was made final. What if they needed our help to make the Ancient and Wraith technologies compatible? What if they _had_ help on the Wraith side, but not the Ancient side? It makes sense, people!"

Not to Ronon. He didn't want to believe it. That Tayara had lied to him. . . That she wasn't as good and pure as she seemed. Was it possible for him to have been _that_ duped?

Everyone else looked like they believed it, though. Even Teyla.

_Especially_ Teyla.

"So what do we do now?" Woolsey asked. He appeared to be momentarily subdued.

"We ask some questions," Sheppard said firmly. "Without making it seem like we _are_ asking questions."

"Now then: do we go directly to the Council? Or should we go out amongst the people and ask our 'questions'?" Carter threw the idea to the table.

"I'll talk to Tayara."

All eyes turned to Ronon. Eyebrows shot up in matching expressions of disbelief.

"What?" Ronon asked defensively. "I can't believe she's involved in this. I don't think any of you have ever actually _met_ her. She's – good."

"Certainly good enough to have _you_ believing in her innocence," McKay muttered.

Ronon glared, teeth slightly bared.

"Gentlemen. Please." Carter turned back to Ronon and tipped her blonde head to the side. Her blue eyes drilled into him. "Do you _honestly_ believe there's no chance, not even a remotely slim one, that Tayara is involved in this? If there _is_ a 'this'?"

"Yes, I do. She's been completely open and honest with me. She took Teyla and me on a tour of the entire city."

"Except the underground," Teyla murmured: her first words of the briefing.

"But she _told_ us about it," Ronon argued. "Doesn't that count for _anything_ in itself?"

"She may have been told to tell you about it," McKay pointed out. "If her people _are_ in cahoots with—"

"Maybe the Quitari _are_. But Tayara _isn't!_" Ronon insisted.

"Gut feeling?" The scientist's tone was scathing.

Dex ground his teeth. "And what if it is?"

"Enough!" Carter stood abruptly, her hands landing flat on the tabletop with a resounding _smack!_ "Gentlemen, I beg you. Who is or is not involved in a hypothetical coup against us is _not_ the issue at hand here! You are teammates. I understand that you have your differences, but please, do try not to hash them out in the middle of a briefing! There is more at stake here than your petty differences of opinion. Rodney, you have a gut – okay, a _feeling_ that the Quitari are 'in cahoots' with the Wraith. Ronon, you have a feeling that at least Tayara is exempt from our suspicions. I can understand both points of view. But I suggest you _don't_ make me have to choose sides." She subsided back into her seat, but her voice and gaze lost none of their intensity. "We are already at war with enough people, gentlemen. Let's not add to that number by fighting amongst ourselves."

Ronon sat very still as he allowed Carter's words to sink in. She was right: there was more to this than his dislike of McKay's spouting off at the most inopportune moments. This situation _could_ mean the lives of every person in Atlantis stood to be lost, along with the grand city herself. And, should that be the case, did he really want to be at odds with another one of his friends?

No.

"Sorry," he muttered.

McKay, for his part, looked pretty apologetic. "Me too." He ducked his head, shame-faced.

At the head of the table, Carter blew out her pent-up breath. "Thank you. Now then, we need to discuss what matter of action we need to take with the Quitari."

"We should talk to this Council," Woolsey offered. "If anyone knows what's going on, it's bound to be them."

"Oh, and are you willing to put your neck on the line by going to ask them? 'Hey, Council, we know you're these big hotshots on Quitari and above the law and suspicion and all that, but would you care to tell us if you're really conspiring with the Wraith to destroy the city we told you was destroyed?'" John crossed his arms. "We can't just march in there and start demanding explanations. This needs to be handled more _delicately_."

"I agree," Teyla said softly. "We stand to put Atlantis at greater risk if we do not carefully consider every aspect of the situation before we take action. We should plan meticulously, and have contingency backups, just in case something should – take a turn for the worst."

Carter and Sheppard exchanged a wordless glance. "On that note," Ronon's team leader began stiffly, "perhaps it'd be best if you didn't help us out on this one."

Ronon saw Teyla bristle. A flash of resentment darted through her eyes. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"It's not just you we're worried about," Carter said softly. "Now you – and we – have other concerns."

Teyla's gaze briefly flashed down to her stomach uncertainly. When she looked up again, her expression was very carefully free of emotion. "If that is what you believe is best."

. . .And there it was: she closed herself off from them. Again.

She quietly stood and walked from the room, her posture rigid and hands curled into small fists at her sides. Perhaps she felt as closed off as she appeared. Ronon reminded himself to go check on her and update her on the situation – later. He forced his attention back to the matter at hand as the Atlantians slowly began to plan.

_-To Be Continued-_

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! I debated a lot whether or not Rodney would notice Teyla, but I remembered back to _Tao of Rodney_, how nice he can be when he wants, and decided to go for it. Fortunately, the power stayed on – and here's the update! -grin- Thanks for your (still pretty long!) review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**TubaPrincess**: Ronon left so quickly for two reasons. One: He still cares for her, even though he thinks all they can be now is "just friends." And two: Deep down inside him he was afraid she'd already left because she'd seen him and Tayara, though he won't say it. And for Rodney seeing her – I thought a lot about that before I wrote it, but in _Tao of Rodney,_ he was very nice with the tea ceremony for her father. Also, I tried to keep a bit of awkwardness in there, trying to keep him in-character. Others did notice that Teyla had been crying, but Rodney beat everyone else to her to say something. Thanks so much for you review last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one!

**Bellkie**: Me too! lol He just _had_ to go running off to the pretty alien lady. . . I'm very happy that you're enjoying this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you very much for your review!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Um – yeah, pretty much. lol I hope it warms up here soon, too! We had ten inches of snow, but it was fun to play in it. But I'm officially through with winter, now. I hope spring comes soon. Lucky you with the warm weather!! Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-


	11. Departure

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 11/22

**-Chapter 10-**

_Departure_

Ronon stood before the door to Tayara's apartment. His heart thudded in uneven beats in his chest in rhythm with his ragged breaths. It seemed he was alone in his belief that she wasn't involved in whatever evil things the Quitari might (or might not) be planning.

The door swung open, and Tayara smiled when she saw it was him. "Ronon! Come in!" She took him by the arm and pulled him into the room. She then closed the door, stood on her tiptoes. and kissed the corner of his mouth. "It is so good that you have returned! I have missed you."

Ronon very carefully pushed her away. "Tayara, I need to talk to you."

Her happy expression melted into a look of distress. "What's wrong? What's happened? Are you okay?"

He took her by the hand and led her across the room to sit on her sofa. "I need you to be completely honest with me, Tayara. If you really do love me, and if you do want our relationship to work, I need your complete honesty. Can you do that?"

Her lovely dark eyes widened in confusion and concern, but she nodded wordlessly.

"While Dr. McKay was in your labs the other day, he discovered Wraith technology in one of the power generators. Ordinarily that wouldn't concern us – but you said you _hated_ the Wraith."

Tayara stared at him, wide-eyed, for a long breathless moment. Then she sighed, and her entire body seemed to sag with the motion. She carefully withdrew her hand from Ronon's and went to stand at the huge floor-to-ceiling window that overlooked the city below. "I was only partly telling the truth," she whispered. Her voice was so soft Ronon almost didn't hear it. "_I_ hate the Wraith. But not all of my – people – feel the same."

"What?" So it _was_ true then?

Tayara turned from the window and paced back to him. She stood and stared at him for a long moment before she sank tiredly down on the couch again – though she made sure to keep a careful distance between them. "There is more than one reason why we haven't been culled in so many generations. Our people have an – agreement with the Wraith. They have shared their technology with us, and different ways to try to make it compatible with ours. We have tried for many, many years to make it work – but we can't. We were at a loss as to what to do next – until your people came, from the legendary Ancestral city. We knew that was where _our_ technology had originated, and we were desperate to have help to make it work. So – the Council lied to you."

She stood again and paced around the room. She rubbed her arms as if cold. "While I have not made my views on our alliance public, the Council is aware of my – animosity toward our ally. It is why I have not spoken before. If they ever find out it was I who told you, they will not hesitate to execute me for treason."

Relief and despair flooded Ronon in equal amounts. It was wonderful indeed to know that Tayara _wasn't_ involved in this twisted plot. But he also didn't like to hear she'd just put her life on the line to be honest. He shouldn't have made her tell him.

He stood and moved across the room to take her by the shoulders and look down into her pained dark eyes. "Tayara – I haven't been entirely truthful with you, either."

Tayara bowed her head against his chest. "I had a feeling Atlantis still existed. I knew such a great and powerful city could not fall so easily against the Wraith, who are much less advanced and not nearly as skilled at warrior tactics."

"How did you—" Ronon stopped. By now, he wasn't sure why they tried to keep the city's secret – it seemed everyone already knew of the city's survival. He sighed. "I want you to come back with me. Escape Quitari. You put your life on the line to tell me the truth – and it's only fair I return the favor by giving you sanctuary." Sheppard would probably bust him for this later, but as long as Tayara was safe he would take whatever punishment the Earth colonel wanted to dish out.

"That is all: sanctuary? A protected place from my enemies?" Tayara lifted her eyes and stared hypnotically at him from beneath long dark lashes.

Ronon lifted his hand to touch her face. "And because you'd be closer to me," he finished. It was a half-truth – but still a truth.

Tayara smiled. "That sounds wonderful." She sighed and returned her head to his chest as her arms clung to his waist in a death grip. "Living in the Ancestral city with my love. I could not ask for more."

Ronon hugged her quickly. "How long will it take you to pack what you need? We need to leave soon, if we're going to get you away. We need to – know what else the Council has planned, but I believe it would be best if we discuss it on Atlantis. There's no chance the Council will be able to get to you there."

Tayara nodded and smiled weakly. "It will not take long. I will pack a small bag and meet you by the Ring. Go." She pushed him. "It is best we not be seen heading to the Ring together – just in case."

Ronon didn't want to leave her, but he knew she was right. Besides, Tayara was more than capable of taking care of herself. She'd proved that over and over again in their sparring sessions the other day. "I will see you there. Be careful, Tayara." He leaned down to kiss her. He held on to the moment for a breath of time he wanted to remember forever. Just in case. . . Just in case this did end badly.

**-Quitari-**

"Ronon, what are you thinking? _Were_ you thinking? We can't bring her along!"

Ronon clenched his teeth and straightened his shoulders. He deliberately loomed over Sheppard though he knew the colonel would not be intimidated. "Look, Sheppard, she risked _everything,_ including her life, to tell me the truth. If the Council finds out, they'll kill her for treason. Is that a just reward for what she's already told me? And she knows more! I very seriously doubt the Council would be _that_ forthcoming with you. Without persuasion of a certain kind, that is. She was already sure that Atlantis was still intact – I didn't tell her. C'mon, Sheppard, she can tell us what we need to know, and she's _willing_."

Sheppard shook his head. "Offering sanctuary to our enemy. I don't believe I'm actually _considering_ this."

"She's not our enemy. _Tayara_ hates the Wraith. It's her people we have to worry about. She wants to help us."

"At the risk of her entire race?" Sheppard sounded skeptical.

"It's not the first time we've offered sanctuary to our enemy," Ronon said simply.

"I _know_ I'm gonna regret this. And not just because Carter and the IOA are going to bust me for allowing her to come." He turned and motioned to Rodney. "Dial!"

Ronon moved to stand next to Tayara, who had watched the exchange between him and Sheppard with wary eyes. "It's okay. You're coming."

She bit her lip as her gaze darted between him and the Stargate. "I don't want to cause animosity between you and your people. . ." Her voice trailed off.

"It's okay. They just don't know you like I do." He quickly squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly. "Once they have a chance to get to know you – they'll see what I do."

Tayara smiled. "Thank you for having confidence in me, Ronon."

"Thank you for being truthful with me. Come on: it's time for me to show you my world."

Tayara gripped his hand tightly as they came out of the Stargate Atlantis-side. She gazed around the opulent Gateroom with wide eyes. She took in the swirling colors, the vast space, and the beautiful stained-glass windows with disbelief and awe.

Ronon tensed as he watched Carter come down the steps, then pause when she spotted Tayara. "Tayara," she said. "Welcome to Atlantis."

Ronon didn't miss the look the blonde shot to Sheppard. Dex spoke before his team leader could. "Tayara told me a lot about the Quitari and the Wraith. And she'll tell us more now that she's here – and safe."

Carter's eyebrows shot toward her hairline.

"Since I am being so – cooperative, if the Quitari Council was ever to find out what I've done, they'd have me executed for treason." Tayara spoke softly but with underlying determination. "They are too cowardly to admit that their alliance with the Wraith is an error – which is why I chose to tell you about it. They are not strong enough to tell the Wraith that this _has_ to stop. That we do not have to live under their control. I believe the Wraith must be exterminated – and that you are the only people in this galaxy capable of doing so."

Ronon was immensely proud of her. Tayara was strong, smart, brave – if anyone deserved a place in Atlantis, it was she.

Carter seemed to consider Tayara's words before she nodded slowly. "Very well. Come with me – we'll talk in the briefing room."

Ronon squeezed Tayara's hand and started toward the steps with her. Movement in the shadows caught his attention, and he saw Teyla looking from him to Tayara, then at their joined hands. Something flickered in her eyes, and she turned and disappeared through the doors that led from the Gateroom to the corridor outside.

Uneasiness formed a knot in Ronon's gut. He loved Tayara, but he didn't want to lose his friendship with Teyla. Wasn't there _some_ way he could have both: Tayara as his love, but Teyla as his best friend?

_-To Be Continued-_

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! I very much enjoyed writing Ronon and Rodney's argument, though I suppose that is bad of me. LOL They are supposed to be teammates and friends. And all I'm going to say about Tayara for now is that she kind of rewrote my original plan for her character, but that could mean she's bad or good, so I'd better shut up now. LOL And me too! And would you hurt me if it's not. . .? Teyla is _really_ mad, I promise! But she's always so calm, she wanted to get out of the briefing room before she said something she'd very much regret later. That was a _very_ hard scene for me to write, it made me sad. Thank you! And me, too – I would have been very bored if it had! Thank you so much for your compliment, I'm really glad you're enjoying this fic! I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the review! -hugs-

**Bellkie**: Me too! To be truthful, I did originally write the end of the chapter with her blowing up at everyone and stalking off, but it just didn't _feel_ like Teyla. So I wound up re-writing it with her walking out to keep from saying all the things she wanted to. I'm glad it turned out okay this way. I hope I can keep it up! Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TubaPrincess**: I agree – sometimes life is just _way_ too complicated, especially when it comes to love! And if Teyla had just voiced her suspicions in the beginning, perhaps this never would have developed. . . LOL But then I wouldn't have a story. And love is blind to all, unfortunately. . . Though Tayara did write herself differently from how I first imagined her when I got the concept for the story, so that could mean she's good or bad. . . But I won't say which. ;) I'll leave the decision up to you, after this chapter. (I hope that wasn't mean of me.) I like that: Warm from the sun, not blankets. I totally agree with you. I'm tired of snow and cold! I hope warmer weather comes to us both very soon. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Bunnylass**: Wow! Thank you _so_ much for all the new reviews! You made me a very happy person yesterday when I checked my e-mail and saw all the review alerts. I'm so sorry I've made you sad with my story! In truth, Ronon really _does_ love her too, but now he thinks he has no chance with her. So he's going out and doing something really stupid, instead of just sitting down and talking things out with Teyla. . . -sigh- I really hated writing that part. I agree, all through writing the scenes with Tayara and Ronon, I just wanted to take it all back and yell at Ronon that he's doing it all wrong. But. . .I didn't. Honestly, I love writing Sheppard, his character is soo much fun to play with. And I've found a fellow _MacGyver_ fan! I honestly can't resist slipping in a reference or two every now and then, that show was just so cool. It was very hard for me to write the scene were Teyla walks out of the briefing room, especially now that she's seen how the whole Ronon/Tayara thing is progressing. . . That kiss scene was hard to write too, it made me sad. Here's the next part now, next update in two days. . . I hope you enjoy, and thank you so very much for all your reviews, I loved reading them all!


	12. Reality

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 12/22

**-Chapter 11-**

_Reality_

The door chime rang, pulling Teyla from her reflections. She sighed and clung to her precious solitude for another moment before she went to open the door.

"Tayara?"

The Quitari scientist smiled demurely and tipped her head to the side. "Am I disturbing you?"

Teyla quickly glanced at the two Marines serving as Tayara's escort before she reluctantly shook her head. "No. Please, come in." She stepped back and allowed Tayara to move past her into the room.

The door closed behind Tayara as she awkwardly paused just inside the door. Her dark eyes scanned Teyla's quarters, and a small smile lifted the corners of her lips. "Atlantis is beautiful," she said softly. "And so are your quarters."

Teyla smiled politely. "Thank you. Please, have a seat." She motioned to the chair positioned next to her bed. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Tayara followed her across the room and very carefully removed the teapot from Teyla's hands. A meaningful look at Teyla's noticeably-expanded waistline preceded another smile. "I will prepare it, if it does not bother you. Perhaps you should rest. A young life is a fragile thing – and every moment is precious." A sad look briefly flickered in her eyes before she turned to separate the tea leaves into two cups and warm the water.

"Thank you." Teyla went to sit on her bed. "Do you drink tea often?" She knew her attempt to fill the silence with meaningless chatter was weak. But in truth she didn't know what to say to this woman who seemed to have stolen Ronon's heart and affection.

Tayara glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "It is my preferred drink," she admitted. "But I do not believe I have ever had this kind before."

"It is Athosian," Teyla said. "My people have brewed it for generations."

A cup fell to the floor and shattered. For a brief moment Tayara's face convulsed into a look of panic. Her eyes darted to Teyla, then down to the cup. Just as quickly, her expression smoothed. "I apologize," she said. "The water is very hot."

"It is fine. I have more." Teyla moved to clean it up.

"No, no. It is my fault – I will clean the mess." Tayara knelt and began to pick up the sharp pieces of broken pottery.

Teyla went to retrieve another cup, eyes narrowed as she saw Tayara's hands subtly begin to shake. Why had such a graceful woman become a klutz when Teyla mentioned her people?

Tayara dropped the broken cup into the trash receptacle in the corner and turned to take the new one from Teyla. "I am so sorry," she apologized again. "I feel terrible for breaking your cup."

Teyla accepted the cup of tea Tayara had already finished and cradled it in her hands as she watched the Quitari woman prepare her own. "It is fine. It is not the first cup ever to be broken, and I doubt it will be the last."

Tayara sank into the proffered chair as Teyla resumed her seat on her bed. "Thank you for being so forgiving," she said.

"Forgive _me_ for being rude," Teyla began, "but why did you come to see me?"

Tayara looked down into her steaming cup and shook her head. "Ronon told me you are a very good, forgiving woman," she said softly. "But I do not know if you will be able to forgive me after I tell you what I came to tell you."

Teyla's hands unconsciously tightened on her mug. She encouraged the other woman with her eyes, suddenly desperate to hear what Tayara had come to say.

"I – did not realize before that you are Athosian," Tayara said softly. "But after the briefing, Ronon explained the situation to me, that your people are missing. Including the father of your child."

Teyla swallowed hard and clenched her jaw. Her fingers flexed around the handle of her cup.

"A few months ago the Wraith came through the Ancestral Ring – the Stargate. At first we believed they had come to cull us, despite our agreement with them. But the Queen of the Hive informed us that they had brought us some of their worst enemies, and they wanted us to use them to help us make weapons against the Atlantians." She bowed her head, and a crystal tear shivered down her cheek. "I hated it, but I knew there was nothing one person could do to change the situation. The people the Wraith brought to us – they are Athosian."

Teyla very carefully set her cup aside as to not drop it. "My people – are on Quitari?" she whispered, her voice strangled. After all this time, had she finally found not just another clue, but her people themselves?

"We were told that the Athosians had spent much time in Atlantis, and thus were familiar with 'Lantian technology. They wanted us to use – unkind methods to withdraw whatever information we could." She quickly raised her hand to swipe at the tears on her face. "I managed to convince most of my people that kindness might be a better method than torture."

Teyla couldn't breathe.

"But even though we had your people's help, our progress was very slow. The Athosians did not know as much about Atlantian technology as the Wraith presumed." Tayara shook her head. "When the Council found out you were from Atlantis, they became excited. They knew you would have the knowledge required to show us how to work the Ancestors' technology. How to make it compatible with the technology the Wraith gave us. But. . ." She trailed off and let out a shaky sigh. "I wanted to tell you about our prisoners when you first came to Quitari, but I could not. I did not know if I could trust you. I needed time."

"Where are they?" Teyla demanded. She had to use every last shred of self-control she had not to scream the question.

"They are in the underground." Tayara sniffed and shook her head. "That is partly why I told you and Ronon about it – in hopes that I would soon be able to tell you the Athosians are on Quitari."

Teyla clenched her hands into fists. "Did you – ever meet someone named Kanaan?"

Recognition flickered in Tayara's eyes, and she nodded. "Yes. He was the most cooperative Athosian," she whispered. "He is. . .?" Her voice trailed off as her gaze once more moved to Teyla's pregnant belly.

Teyla nodded and swallowed hard. "Is he—?"

"The last time I saw him, he was fine."

Teyla closed her eyes and breathed a shaky sigh of relief. At that moment she wasn't entirely sure what to do with all this information – it was so much to process.

But there was one thing of which she was sure: Her people were alive, and they needed to be rescued. As soon as possible, preferably.

Tayara tucked a silky lock of dark hair behind her ear and leaned forward. "I want you to know that I am going to do whatever I can to help you rescue your people," she said earnestly. "It is the least I can do to thank you for your people – the Atlantians, I mean – allowing me sanctuary here."

Teyla smiled wanly and nodded, still too caught up in Tayara's revelations to pay attention. Her people: alive! Kanaan: alive! And waiting to be rescued. . .

She needed to talk to Col. Carter and her team immediately. Something needed to be done. A rescue mission needed to be scrambled, and she needed to convince them that she _had_ to be on it.

Tayara smiled thinly and stood. "I came here because Ronon convinced me you needed to hear this story from me," she said softly. "I do hope I have been able to help ease your mind about your people, at least a little."

Teyla quickly stood. "Yes. Thank you, Tayara." Perhaps she'd been a little too harsh on the alien woman. After all, she didn't have to tell the Atlantians anything. But she had. So Teyla decided she would try to be a little nicer from now on.

Tayara bowed her head. "Thank you, Teyla." Quietly she turned and left the room. Her Marine escort trailed silently along behind her around the corner and out of sight.

Teyla pressed one hand to her mouth and the other her stomach as the door shut again. _Ancestors – my people are alive. Kanaan is alive._ She closed her eyes. _I need to rescue them. Then I can sort out this mess of the baby, Kanaan, and Ronon. If either of them will speak to me._

That wasn't important now. What was important was the fact that she needed to get her team together and convince them that a rescue team needed to be scrambled.

And that she needed to be on it.

_-To Be Continued­-_

**sarcasmqueen66**: Thank you, I'm glad! I can promise you that Ronon and Teyla talk with each other next chapter, but past that. . . I don't want to say any more. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for your review!

**Bunnylass**: Actually, in my original plan for this fic, Tayara never came to Atlantis. But, as inevitably happens when things go from the concept to the writing stage, the character of Tayara decided she wanted to come to Atlantis, and Ronon begged for her to come, so I had to let her come. lol I think I can promise that things are going to get _really_ interesting in this chapter. Here's the next update, and I hope you like it! Thank you so much for your review!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: I'm sorry? But I'm really excited about this chapter, so I really hope you like it (and that it kind of makes up for the whole Ronon/Tayara thing?)! Here's the update, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for the review! -hugs-

**TubaPrincess**: I'm sorry I'm loading you down with so much angst! There _is_ some more this chapter, but I _think_ (and hope!) you'll like it. And I promise Ronon and Teyla finally talk to each other in the next chapter! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for your review!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! As far as Tayara – yikes. I think I made you mad. LOL And thank you for not hurting me for the last chapter. I'm sorry if I overdosed you on Tayara last chapter. There is more of her this chapter, but no Ronon with her. . . And I promise that Ronon and Teyla are together (well – they talk) next chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for your review! -hugs-


	13. Silent Dreams

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 13/22

**-Chapter 12-**

_Silent Dreams_

"You want some company?"

Teyla turned her head from where she faced the ocean to offer Ronon a thin smile. "I probably will not be very talkative."

Ronon withdrew from the shadow of Atlantis's doorway and out onto the balcony. The golden lights of the city cast a glow around him that seemed to come from within his body. "That's okay. I'm not much good at talking myself. I don't mind quiet." He leaned against the balcony railing next to her and stared off in the direction she had been only a moment earlier.

Teyla swallowed a little. Ronon had a way of invading her personal space without seeming to realize he was doing so. Normally she was comforted by the motion – she hardly noticed it, usually. It was something he did, and it had never bothered her before. It was normal. But now. . .

Now, absurdly, she was hyper-aware of him. His nearness added an edge of pain to the normal soothing comfort. So many wrong decisions she'd made. . .

Ronon finally tapped a finger against the railing and turned his head to look at her. "Sheppard told me you want to mount a rescue mission for the Athosians," he said softly. "I just – wanted you to know that I'm in, if you want me there."

Teyla turned her head to smile at him softly. Even with all the wrong choices she'd made, somehow Ronon was still her friend. It made her – happy. "Thank you, Ronon. There is no one I want on the team more." She reached out and briefly touched his arm in thanks.

He half-smiled and nodded. "Sheppard also said you want to be on the team."

She went rigid immediately. "If you are here to talk me out of it—"

Ronon held up his hands and shook his head. "No, no. That's what Sheppard's planning to do later. I'm here to give you my support. I understand why you want to go. Maybe it's not the best idea – but I understand."

Teyla looked away from his steady gaze and briefly wished Ronon did not know her as well as he did. "I have made a lot of wrong choices lately," she said. "I need to do this. To make things right to the best of my abilities."

"Hey." Ronon reached out to snag her chin. He gently turned her face so he could duck his head and look her in the eyes. "C'mon, Teyla, look at me."

Reluctantly, she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Thank you." He withdrew his hand, but his shoulder still brushed hers. "Look, I'm not – really good – with words and emotions and things like that. You know that about me, maybe better than anyone else. But – if you really think you've done something wrong – what will rescuing your people do to fix it? It's not your fault they were taken."

Teyla forced herself not to look away from those intense eyes again. "I have – been untrue to Kanaan. It is not that I have been with another man since I agreed that Kanaan and I should pursue a relationship. It is not that at all. But – what I have done is almost as bad. I went into the relationship knowing I had – certain feelings – for someone else." She wished she could speak unfalteringly; still knew Ronon would not judge her for her uncertainty. It made everything about her confession so much worse. "I knew there was little chance I could have a relationship with – _him_. So I accepted Kanaan's offer of his love." She shook her head. "Now I carry his child. And I _know _I can never return to Kanaan – stay with him – because I have acknowledged the fact that I have done wrong. Even if he does accept me – and my feelings for someone else – I could not look at him every day and know I am settling for him when deep inside I am wanting another all the time." At last, she permitted herself to look away.

When Ronon was silent for a while, Teyla chanced a look at him from the corner of her eye. He had returned his gaze to the horizon, hands clenched into fists atop the railing. A muscle in his jaw twitched every few seconds, as if he forced himself to keep silent.

"Ronon?" Hesitantly she brushed his arm with her fingers.

Ronon shuddered, then turned his head to look at her again. "Sorry." He shook his head. "I don't quite know what to say – but. . ." He trailed off and rubbed his hand down his face. "_Ancestors._ Uh—" He sighed again before reaching out and enclosing her in a gentle, warm hug. "I'm here for you, Teyla. I honestly don't know what to say, but. . ." He trailed off and shook his head into her hair. "Do you know what I _mean_?"

Teyla hesitantly wrapped her arms around Ronon's lean waist and leaned her head against his chest. She felt like her heart was about to break – being in Ronon's arms felt so good, but it was so wrong. He meant the hug as a gesture of comfort and friendship, but Teyla selfishly wanted more. He was in a relationship with Tayara, who had given up her entire planet: her family, her friends, her job, to be with him. And Teyla was with Kanaan, whom she was going to rescue. Everything stood against them – but still, Teyla wanted Ronon to call her his more than she'd ever wanted anything or anyone before. "Yes. Thank you." Her voice was muffled, so she hoped he didn't hear how shaky it was. Because under no circumstances could he know how she felt about him.

She closed her eyes and tried hard not to cry.

**-Atlantis-**

Ronon left Teyla on the balcony as requested and headed off to his quarters. She wanted more time alone to think – and Ronon just needed to get away.

Ronon gritted his teeth and forced himself to take a normal pace back toward his room. He thought he'd dealt with his feelings for Teyla: after all, he had Tayara now, and Teyla carried another man's baby. But when she'd talked about how she had feelings for someone _other_ than Kanaan – that had nearly been his undoing. It took all his thin self-control to keep from asking if the "other man" was him. And when he pulled her into his arms to hug her, and tried so hard to make it seem platonic when to him it was so much more, made it so much worse. All he wanted to do was lean his head down and kiss her, but he had to exercise his rarely-used restraint. And when he let her go – that was hardest of all.

He hadn't realized how fast he was going until he sharply turned the corner and plowed right into Sheppard.

The Terran colonel stumbled back two steps before he managed to recapture his balance. "Whoa, Ronon!" John kept one hand braced against the wall. "Where's the fire, buddy?"

Ronon took two deep breaths. _I will not lash out or spill the whole thing._ . . _I will not lash out or spill the whole thing._ . . "Sorry. I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"I guessed that." Sheppard straightened his jacket and cocked his head to the side. "Teyla?"

"I was just with her. She's – doing okay, I guess. I think she's still trying to grasp the fact that there's a very good chance she'll see her people again. And. . ." He stopped and bit the inside of his lip, unsure of how much Sheppard knew past the fact that Teyla was pregnant.

"'And. . .'?" Sheppard prompted.

"And her baby's father," Ronon settled. He then crossed his arms and pulled the expression that made it clear that he would say no more on the subject.

"Okay. So you've talked to her?"

"Yeah. She's going."

"And you're backing her up on this?"

"Yes. I am."

"Okay then." Sheppard nervously ruffled his hair with his hand. "I guess that's that. I was going to try to talk her out of it—"

"They're her people. They've been missing for a long time, and she deserves this chance to go get them."

"True. I just don't know if that's wise – for a woman in her condition."

"I already mentioned that. She's got – issues about it. She needs to sort this out in her own time, in her own way."

"I just don't want her making a mistake she'll regret later," Sheppard said.

_A little late for that one,_ Ronon thought sourly, but did not give it voice. "She's thought it over long and hard. She knows what she's doing." And he'd stick to that assessment.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep." Ronon moved around the colonel and continued down the hall, this time very careful to moderate his pace. He didn't need to run anyone else over tonight.

Maybe a good night's sleep would help him sort out his thoughts – and emotions.

And, maybe he'd wake up in the morning and the last six months would never have happened.

But he could dream.

Dream he did the whole night: of dark, cloying masses that held him back as Teyla was dragged away from him by faceless enemies.

And, between them, Tayara stood and smiled sweetly, a small baby cradled in her arms.

_-To Be Continued-_

**Bellkie**: Wow, thank you! I'm very happy I could make your day better. And I admit, I _am_ trying to make it a _little_ hard to hate Tayara – she isn't _all_ bad. LOL I'm very glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for the review!

**Dia**: You're funny. I'm really glad you like this fic, and you're right – B&B forever! -wink- Really glad you love my fic, thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**TubaPrincess**: To be totally honest, I am trying to make it hard to hate Tayara, LOL. (Even though I must confess that I don't care much for my own character, with the whole eye-on-Ronon thing and all LOL.) In my mind, Tayara dropped the cup because she'd just put two and two together in her mind and realized that Kanaan is Teyla's baby's father, and she felt even more awkward about telling Teyla what had been going on because of that. LOL Thank you so much for the compliment! It made me very happy. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for your review!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Yay! Thank you! In truth, I did write this chapter the way I did not just because I wanted to reveal that the Athosians were alive and Tayara knew about it, but because I wanted to show that Tayara isn't _all_ bad (even with that whole she-has-her-eyes-on-Ronon thing – even though that does kind of make me dislike my own character, LOL). I promise all will become clear very soon! -hugs- Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Bunnylass**: I was _hoping_ no one would see that coming. LOL Well, Tayara didn't so much _want_ to go talk to Teyla, because that news was _not_ easy for her to deliver. At first I even considered Ronon being there, but I decided it'd be best for it to be just Teyla and Tayara. I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one! Thank you for the review!

**AthosionWarrior**: Yes! I couldn't in good mind kill off the Athosians – I like them way too much to do that. I'm really glad you're enjoying my fic, and I hope you like this update! Thank you so much for your review!

**TeylaFan**: Good! I'm glad you like her a little better, because she's not _all_ bad – just in matters regarding Ronon, LOL. Thank you! I'm really glad the talk between Teyla and Tayara turned out well. I wanted to be awkward, but not "OMG I hate you and will never change my mind about it" awkward. And yeah, the whole Ronon/Tayara thing is a little. . .sad. LOL Thank you! The excitement _really_ picks up next chapter! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter – and thank you for the review! -hugs-


	14. Salvaged

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 14/22

**-Chapter 13-**

_Salvaged_

Teyla's heart throbbed in her chest, a rhythm that hinted at escape. As of yet the Quitari seemed to be unaware that their chief scientist had left, and that she'd told the Atlantians of the Athosians' presence on the planet.

But she knew it was only a matter of time before everything fell apart.

Tayara waited in the wings, ready to help them rescue the Athosians from the underground. She'd insisted she be a part of the mission; Ronon had talked Carter and Sheppard into allowing it. She had, after all, sacrificed much to get the word to the Atlantians. And, more than that, she was the only one who knew the entrances and exits to the underground.

After that. . . Teyla was sure even the Ancestors didn't know what would happen.

Rodney and Ronon went to the village and remained in radio contact. They were there should anything untoward happen. Major Lorne and four Marine teams waited in two cloaked jumpers just north of the Stargate. They were to be backup if required, or act as a shield for the Stargate so the Athosians could get through.

Of course, this was all dependant on things going as planned. As Teyla was painfully aware, it was inevitable that not all went as planned for the Atlantis expedition in general; AR-1 in particular.

Tayara took them down the entrance closest to the Stargate, from where it was planned they would also exit. Teyla was surprised to discover that the underground appeared to be as nice as the buildings above them. The only thing it lacked was natural sunlight. The construction of the walls, ceiling, lights, floors – it all boasted the same dramatic flair and posh luxury of the buildings aboveground.

"Wait a moment." Tayara lifted one hand and turned to face Teyla and John. "There is no way I can get you to the cells themselves without trouble. I will have to distract the guard and get the doors unlocked so you can free them."

"Wait – what if they know about your change of heart?" John asked. "Won't they know something's up if you come around batting your eyelashes and asking for the metaphorical key?"

Tayara looked confused for a moment, then shook her head. "You both went around the city with Ronon and Dr. McKay, yes? There was no talk of my having betrayed the Quitari. As far as everyone is concerned, I am taking a leave of absence, just as I told my fellow scientists before I left Quitari. Do not be alarmed: they think I am visiting a good friend on another world. Which is true – I just did not say which world. The guards would not be told such trivial information. It is not unusual to see me down here – they will not be suspicious." She glanced over her shoulder, then leaned forward a little and spoke in an even lower tone. "Give me three minutes. I will distract the guard and unlock all the cell doors – there is a master switch. Then you can begin evacuating toward the door I showed you – but you _must_ wait three minutes, and you _must_ strive to be as silent as you can."

"Okay." John glanced at his watch. "Go do – whatever it is you need to do."

Tayara nodded and walked quickly, purposefully, down the hall.

John backed into a shadowy nook in the wall and pulled Teyla with him. "Okay. Three minutes." He glanced at her, then her stomach. "You gonna be able to do this?"

Teyla nodded determinedly. "Yes. I can do this." She shifted her hand to rest it on her P-90. "These are my people. I _have_ to do this."

John made a small "tick" noise in the back of his throat and nodded. "Right." He glanced at his watch. "Two minutes, six seconds."

An eternity to Teyla.

_I am only a few moments away from seeing Kanaan again_, she thought to herself. _Am I _truly_ ready for this? Am I ready to face him, to tell him that I am carrying his child but in love with another man?_ A deep breath. _No._

"One minute," John said softly.

Teyla closed her eyes and breathed in again. _Can do this. I have to do this. These are my people._ She opened her eyes. _So are the Atlantians._

This was too much to sort out in the middle of a rescue mission. There'd be plenty of time to think about it later. All she had to do was get through this.

Simple.

"Fifteen seconds."

Teyla curled her finger around the trigger of her weapon, just in case. One breath, three, six.

"Five seconds." Pause, another two breaths. "Okay, go!" John slipped out of the nook and started down the hall.

Teyla followed, her attention half-focused on their goal and half-focused on potential complications. So far everything _seemed_ to be going as planned, but she wasn't ready to count this mission as a complete success – or even a success – yet.

John pointed. "You get that side of the hall, I'll get this one."

She nodded and moved to the first door. A quick peek through the small window toward the top revealed familiar faces. She took a deep breath and secured the handle. A light tug swung it open.

"Teyla!" Immediately she was mobbed by almost a dozen of her fellow Athosians. Arms reached out to embrace her and hands to touch her.

She stepped back. "Please, you must be quiet, and you must hurry." She pointed. "Go down this hall, and you will find a doorway. Go through it – a team from Atlantis will be waiting for you to escort you to the Stargate. But you must be very quiet."

Teyla moved on down the line. She took as little time as possible to tell her people where to go and of the need for silence.

When she reached the end of the hall, she turned to Sheppard. "Is that all of them?"

He poked his head in the last cell. "Empty. Yeah, that's it."

She looked around and bit her lip. No Kanaan – unless he had been in one of the cells John had opened.

"What's wrong? Someone missing?" John questioned.

"No." She did not want to get into her messed-up love life at that moment. "I just have a very bad feeling."

"Yeah, me too." He reached up and touched his radio as they started back up the hall. "Ronon, McKay, you still there?"

Teyla and John's radios clicked twice.

Sheppard let out his breath. "Well, obviously they haven't noticed anything amiss. . ." He stopped and held up one fist. "Did you hear that?"

Teyla instinctively froze. "What?"

John shook his head. "Your bad feeling is rubbing off on me." He began to walk again, very slowly. His eyes carefully scanned the area. "You get the feeling we're being watched?"

"Yes. Right now." Teyla tightened her grip on her P-90. It figured the rescue mission would not be this easy.

"I don't see Tayara – do you?"

Teyla shook her head. "I hope they – if there are a 'they' – did not find her and get to her."

"Yeah. Last thing we need is _another_ rescue mission."

They reached the door, which stood wide open. John held up one fist and peeked outside, then nodded. "It's okay. We're clear."

Teyla followed him out, squinting in the sudden harsh brightness of the mid-afternoon sun. The sweltering heat immediately brought beads of sweat to her forehead. "I do not see the team. They made it through the Stargate safely?"

John nodded. "I told them to go through right after the Athosians were safe. Then we'd follow in a few." He glanced at his watch. "Okay, time to pick up Ronon and McKay – Tayara should meet us by the Gate."

Teyla opened her mouth to reply, but did not get to speak.

"G'down!" John dove sideways and knocked her sideways as the report of a gun echoed in Teyla's ears.

_-To Be Continued-_

**AthosionWarrior**: Thank you! I hope you find this chapter interesting as well. Here's the next chapter, I'm very glad you're loving this fic, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your review!

**TubaPrincess**: I wanted so badly in the last chapter for them to admit everything to each other in easy-to-understand terms, but I knew it was too early in the story for that. LOL I must admit that the dream was one of my _favorite_ things to write in the last chapter. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Sorry I creeped you out! But to be honest, that dream was one of my favorite things to write in the last chapter. I think that kind of shadows how I thought of Tayara as I was developing the concept of this fic – I couldn't decide if I wanted her to be bad or good. LOL Thank you! The R/T interaction was my _favorite_ part of the last chapter to write. I was a little uncertain about Ronon's thoughts, so it makes me happy that you liked them. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Bunnylass**: Thank you! Ronon's dream was one of my favorite parts of the last chapter to write. Truthfully Teyla didn't _want_ to admit all that to Ronon. . . But he has this way of making her want to spill everything. LOL I'm really glad you loved the last update, and I hope you enjoy this one! Thank you so much for your review!

**TeylaFan**: Wow, thank you so much! I don't think Teyla _wanted_ to admit her feelings, but Ronon has a way of making her spill – almost everything. LOL And writing that chapter made me so happy, writing them talking to each other (finally!) and halfway admitting their feelings. -wink- And wow again, thank you so much for your compliment! I try really hard to keep them in character when I write them. Thank you so much for your review and your compliment, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Bellkie**: Thank you! A lot of people have remarked that they're switching their opinions of Teyla – and I'm drifting in between being happy of this fact, and feeling sorry for making people uncertain of the character. LOL Thank you so much for your review and the compliment, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!


	15. Sacrifice

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 15/22

**-Chapter 14-**

_Sacrifice_

Teyla grunted as she hit the dirt, John's weight atop her. "John?" she gasped out.

He groaned and rolled to the side off her. The shoulder of his black T-shirt was red with blood that immediately began to stain the grass crimson.

"Teyla!"

Her head snapped around to face the person who'd shot John. "_Kanaan_?" she gasped.

Teyla's lover stared at her with wide, frightened eyes. The barrel of the gun he held in his hands still leaked smoke. "Teyla? What – what are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you – and the rest of our people!" Teyla placed her hands over John's bloody shoulder with shaky hands. "What are _you_ doing? Why did you shoot Col. Sheppard?"

"I-I did not – recognize. . ." Kanaan lowered his gun slowly. His eyes moved from her to John and back. "I am sorry."

Teyla shook her head. "Get him back to Atlantis," she ordered. This was too much for her to bear. Everything was coming apart around her, and she had no idea what to do to remedy the situation. "I must return to the city for Ronon and Dr. McKay."

"No." Kanaan raised his gun again and slowly shook his head from side to side. "I cannot do that." The gun subtly wavered in her fellow Athosian's hands as he aimed it at her. "I am sorry, Teyla."

Shock blasted coldly through her. "Kanaan – what are you doing?"

Distant gunshots caught her attention. She glanced over her shoulder, her hand instinctively raising to tap her radio.

"Stop!" Kanaan ordered.

Teyla froze, her hand almost to her radio, and slowly turned her head back in Kanaan's direction. "Why?" she asked softly. "Kanaan, why are you doing this?"

Uncertainty flickered in his eyes and across his face. He shook his head again. "You left me here," he said. "You abandoned me." Kanaan shifted from foot to foot. "They wanted information on Atlantis."

"I know, Kanaan," Teyla said slowly. She forced her voice not to shake, for she knew if she showed her nervousness, it would make Kanaan's worse. And the last thing she wanted was for that gun to go off again. "I am sorry it has taken us so long to come for you. But we did not know you were here. We had no clue _where_ to start to look for you."

Kanaan shook his head. "You should have known – if you really loved me, you should have known. . ." The gun shivered again, and the man who held it had to grasp it with both hands to keep it still. "They _tortured_ me, Teyla. Did you not care what happened to me while you were safe on Atlantis?"

Teyla felt tears begin to swim in her eyes. What had the Quitari_ done_ to Kanaan's mind? "Kanaan, I am _sorry_. I have not stopped looking for you since I discovered you and the rest of our people disappeared."

"No!" he shouted. "I do not believe you. I think I might kill you."

Teyla turned to fully face him as she kept one hand firmly pressed to her unconscious team leader's shoulder. "Kanaan, perhaps I _do_ deserve to die." She spoke as calmly as she could as she continued. "But do you want to kill your unborn child?" She looked down at her stomach, which was obviously swollen with her pregnancy.

Again, the gun barrel wavered. "You are – pregnant?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes. I am carrying our child, Kanaan." She desperately prayed that the news would be enough to keep Kanaan from firing. Or, if not, stall him long enough for someone to realize something had gone wrong and come for her and Col. Sheppard.

Kanaan shook his head again. "I – do not. . ." He trailed off and closed his eyes. "This is not right."

Teyla could not tear her eyes from that gun. The slightest pressure on the trigger, should he accidentally pull, would undoubtedly be disastrous. . .

Kanaan faced her again. "Teyla, you have to understand, I have found—"

_Gunshot_.

Teyla jumped, the hand not against John's shoulder instinctively moving to splay protectively over her stomach. For a moment she was positive Kanaan had pulled the trigger and the bullet had impacted her body.

Kanaan choked. The gun slid from his hand and fired harmlessly into the ground as it landed. Her Athosian lover slumped over it, eyes still open as a red stain spread over the back of his shirt.

A bullet had entered his heart through his back.

Teyla snapped her gaze around to look where only seconds before Kanaan stood. Tayara stood a few feet behind the spot, a gun of her own clutched in her hands. She still held it in a white-knuckled grip, her eyes wide as she watched smoke curl up from the barrel.

"Tayara!" The cry tore from Teyla's throat. Her voice broke, and she tried again. "Tayara, you are safe!"

The Quitari scientist blinked and stared at her. "I didn't mean to do it," she said softly, almost to herself. "I honestly did not."

Teyla knew pain and anguish would soon well up inside her and beg for escape. But that would have to come later: Right now, there was a dangerous situation unfolding before her, and she needed to get her team leader to Atlantis. And retrieve Ronon and Rodney from the city.

And get Tayara back to Atlantis before Quitari soldiers found her and killed them all.

"It is all right, Tayara," Teyla said calmly. "I need you to help me get John to the Stargate. We have to get him back to Atlantis so his shoulder can be attended to. Kanaan shot him. . ." Her voice trailed off.

Tayara shifted the gun so it was pointed at Teyla's forehead. "Shut up!" she screamed. "Just shut up!"

The sudden difference in the Quitari woman's manner shocked Teyla. Suddenly, her seemingly irrational distrust of Tayara made sense. "It was – _you_," she said. Now, abruptly, she comprehended _everything_.

Tayara shook her head wildly. "It was so easy. I had you fooled – your people fooled. I even had Ronon fooled." A harsh laugh barked from her.

Anger burned through Teyla, and it took all her thin self-control to keep herself from lunging at Tayara. A wrong move now could prove disastrous.

"It was so simple. It was so perfect, when you came through the Stargate. I knew you would be the key to finishing the weapons, and if we were allies it would be no problem to destroy Atlantis – and you with it." Her head jerked toward Kanaan's dead body. "The moment I met him, I knew he was special. He was a great help with the weapon. He kept talking about the time he'd spent in the Ancestral city, and _his Teyla_, who still lived there." Her lips curled into a demented grimace. "I hated him for that, but I knew I could make him love me. I could make _any_ man love me." Insane glee glittered in her dark, almond-shaped eyes. "When you came through the Gate, I knew it was you. It's been so hard being around you, having to smother the urge to kill you right there."

A shudder ripped through Teyla. _Someone – anyone – _Ronon _– please. . ._

Tayara still held the gun with unwavering confidence. "When Ronon came to talk to me, I knew it was time to put the Council's plan into action. I convinced him that I was on your side, so he'd take me with him to Atlantis. It worked far better than I thought. After that, it was a mere matter of alerting the Council that the plan was in action and it was only a matter of time before we could achieve our goals." She laughed again. "When I left you and Sheppard, I went to the guards and alerted them that it was time. We let the Athosians go – they've served their purpose, and it will be their time to die soon enough." Briefly her eyes drifted back to Kanaan. "It is too bad, though. I had hoped to keep him. But I know that he would have turned back to you, since _you_ are carrying his child." Tayara spat in Teyla's direction. "The child that should be _mine_!"

Teyla began to shake, very slightly. _Ancestors, please, send Ronon – someone – to help. I cannot risk this child to try to get to Tayara's gun. . ._

A savage smile twisted Tayara's lips as insanity glittered in her eyes. "I am now going to have the satisfaction of killing you. And your child. If I cannot have Kanaan, or his child, neither can you!"

A bead of sweat trailed down Teyla's temple and cheek and mingled with a tear to drip down to her jaw. She clenched her jaw and prepared herself for what she knew was going to be her end.

_Ronon – I am so sorry. . ._ The last though drifted into her mind, along with the wish that she could have told him that in person.

_Zwoop!_

Tayara's entire body convulsed, as if in the grip of a brutal seizure. Her jaw dropped and her mouth yawned open in a soundless scream of shock. Pain flooded her eyes as she slumped to her knees. The gun dropped from her senseless hand. She crumpled forward like a puppet with its strings cut to reveal a black, bloody wound in the center of her back.

Teyla choked out a gasp. A shudder tore through her as she gazed at Tayara's body with wide-eyed disbelief.

Strong hands grasped her shoulders as Ronon knelt before her and blocked her view of Tayara's and Kanaan's bodies. "Teyla? Teyla!" His hands tightened on her shoulders. "Ancestors, Teyla, _look at me!_"

"R-Ronon?" She managed to blink once. Twice. Focus on the panic-filled green eyes staring into hers. "Y-You. . ." She couldn't seem to form coherent words, for her teeth had begun to chatter. Why was that? she wondered dimly.

Ronon cupped her face. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Is Sheppard okay?" He shot the questions at her quick and staccato, like weapon's fire.

Tears filled her eyes. _I am in shock._ She closed her eyes, clenched her teeth, drew in several deep breaths to calm herself. "I am – fine. The baby – I think. John – was shot." She forced the words out a few at a time, between irregular breaths.

Ronon kept one hand on her face as he reached for his radio with his other. "This is Dex. I need two med teams at my position immediately."

The world began to spin and tilt at strange angles. A deafening, roaring ring filled her ears as darkness sucked away all her body's senses. "Ronon—" She couldn't finish.

Vaguely, Teyla was aware of his strong arms catching and cradling her as she slumped forward and surrendered to the darkness.

_-To Be Continued-_

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Thank you! Actually, to be truthful, the John/Teyla conversation in the last chapter was my least favorite to write. I hate writing them talking, because it always comes out awkward and stilted IMO. So it makes me relieved to know that you liked it. Exactly! LOL I figured since I left you with such an awful cliffhanger last chapter, I'd update a day early. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks so much for your review! -hugs-

**sarcasmqueen66**: Thank you! I figured since I left you with such an evil cliffhanger last chapter, I'd update a day early. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks again for the review!

**AthosionWarrior**: I know exactly how you feel! They're fun when it's you writing them, but waiting for someone else's cliffhanger to be resolved is torture. So I decided to be nice, and update this a day early. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the review!

**Bellkie**: It's okay, you don't have to apologize. Tayara's my own character, and I've gone through many a phase where I don't like her (particularly when she's around Ronon, LOL). So I honestly don't blame you for wanting to destroy her. I'm really glad you've been enjoying my fic, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for the review!

**Bunnylass**: I'm sorry! Honest, I am. Here's a new chapter a day early to apologize! Because I know evil cliffhangers are – well, evil. And that was a particularly bad one. So here's the new chapter to make up for it (I hope). Thank you so much for the compliment and the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hannah554**: I totally understand, it's okay. It has been so long since I've had a chance to read and review any of your fics! I can understand that RL often has to come ahead of what we want to do. But, you're right – fourteen chapters all at once! And thank you so much! Despite the direction the writers have taken the show – I still think there is hope of Ronon/Teyla working out, and this is kind of my "if only." LOL Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for your review!

**TubaPrincess**: Most is explained in this chapter. "Unwelcomingly" is actually a word – and one of my favorites! (I know, I have favorite words – my best friend calls me an "English geek." LOL) Anyhow, I'm sorry, back on topic. . . Oh. My. Well. . . I must say I don't think I _could_ ever write a scene that way (which is why I'll never get on the writing staff on the show, LOL), but this chapter is mostly Teyla. And as far as Kanaan – the reason why he wasn't there is explained in this chapter (I will tell you you're not _too_ far off – and hope that doesn't ruin it, LOL). And as far as the dream. . . I bring it back just a little in this chapter, but more metaphorically than actual reality. So keep an eye out! LOL Thank you so much for your review, I always enjoy reading them. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TeylaFan**: I'm sorry! I know how you feel! I love writing cliffhangers, but when I read them or see them. . . Darn. LOL Wow, thank you! I love whump too – but I promise she's not hurt badly. Thank you! I rewrote the scene where she was thinking about Kanaan twice before I was happy with it. I'm lucky I didn't have to do it more. . . I know some writers who do like six or seven rewrites before they're happy – but still, it frustrated me. Since I don't know much about Kanaan, since we haven't really seen him on the show, it was a little hard for me to write that chapter. LOL Plus – you know – I wrote this whole thing before we'd even seen Kanaan the first time on the show! So that also put a few problems in the writing of his character for me. But since this is AU – I kind of have an excuse. LOL Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (I ended the other on such an evil cliffie, I decided to post this one early! ) -hugs back-


	16. Wind of Change

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 16/22

**-Chapter 15-**

_Wind of Change_

_Davos was right. . ._ The thought floated through Teyla's mind like a realization she'd been trying to grasp for forever.

Her, on a battlefield, faced with a very difficult decision. The Seer's vision had come true – and now Kanaan had paid the price.

Very slowly Teyla blinked open her eyes, able to muster a little enthusiasm when she recognized Atlantis's infirmary. _Home again._ She sighed and moved her hand to rest on her stomach, relieved to find her child was still fine.

"Hey, Teyla."

Surprised, Teyla rolled her head to the side to face the bed to her left. "John?"

"Yep." Sheppard lifted his left hand from the bed to wave at her a little. The IV line flapped against his arm until it disappeared behind his body again. "I was starting to wonder if you were ever gonna wake up."

Teyla blinked, confused. "You were – shot."

"Yeah." He motioned with his chin to the sling his right arm rested in. "The tac vest stopped the bullet, but it sure knocked me out cold. Unfortunately—" He hesitated and grimaced. "Unfortunately, the impact broke my shoulder blade. I won't be going off-world any time soon – or doing much with my right arm, apparently." He sighed heavily and lifted his left hand again to stare at it. "Too bad I wasn't born left-handed – or ambidextrous."

"I am sure you will adjust quickly," Teyla said. She wished she could sound more convincing.

Sheppard turned his head to smile wanly at her and nod. "Yeah. I hope." John shifted a little so he could face her better. "Ronon told me what happened on Quitari. Are you and the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine. I will – recover in time." Unable to hold his gaze, Teyla faced forward again. "Kanaan, the Athosian man Tayara killed, is – _was_ my baby's father."

"Oh." The sound seemed involuntary. "I'm – sorry."

Teyla shook her head. "He – was no longer the Kanaan I knew. Tayara – or perhaps Quitari itself – changed him." She let out a shaky breath and quickly reached up to wipe away a tear that escaped her firm control. "Kanaan died the moment I discovered my people had vanished." But her hope had not, and that made it so much harder to bear. . .

John cleared his throat awkwardly. "Doesn't make it easier, though, does it?" he asked softly.

Teyla very slowly shook her head and absently moved her hands to rest on her stomach. "No, it does not," she said softly. "But at least he knew – about our child. Before he was killed." It was not the closure she wanted – but it eased her mind a little to be assured he knew.

Sheppard swallowed hard. "You know – your baby will have lots and lots of aunts and uncles that will love him – her. We all care about you – and your baby."

Teyla leaned her head back against her pillow and closed her eyes. "Thank you," she said softly. "I appreciate your words, and the gesture."

She heard Sheppard shift again. "You're welcome. If you ever need anything – just let me know. Or Rodney. Or Ronon. Or anyone else. We're all here for you."

That still lingered at the back of her mind: she wasn't entirely sure Ronon would still be there for her. But she would dwell on that at a different time. "I will. Thank you."

Awkward silence descended, and Teyla withdrew into her thoughts. Now that their alliance with Quitari was over, she wasn't sure what the Atlantians would do. The Quitari knew Atlantis still existed – and they'd learned that from the Wraith. How _they_ had found out. . .

It would be folly to allow the Quitari to continue to work with the knowledge they'd gained from the Wraith and the Atlantians. Undoubtedly they'd continue to build their weapons, and eventually the Wraith would come to use them on Atlantis. But it would not be moral to destroy the Quitari people. And to return to the planet to destroy their technology would be worse than tempting fate.

Memory resurfaced: the gunfire she'd heard while with Kanaan. "John?"

"Yeah?" He turned his head to look at her.

"While we were with Kanaan, and then Tayara – I heard gunshots. Was anyone hurt?"

"Minor injuries," John said stiffly. "Apparently Tayara sounded the alarm, and a group of Quitari soldiers were waiting by the Stargate. The Marines got into it to give the Athosians time to escape. Ronon and Rodney joined soon after – and it wasn't long after that when Ronon realized you and I were missing. That's what tipped him off that something was far more wrong than we'd first thought."

Teyla nodded slowly. "Ronon told you – what happened?"

John smiled grimly. "I suppose. He just said that Kanaan shot me, and Tayara shot him, and she was going to shoot you. But he also said that 'that woman' would never be a problem again." He quietly studied Teyla's expression. "I'm assuming it was he that eliminated the threat Tayara posed?"

Teyla nodded. "He crept up on her from behind and killed her." She looked away and closed her eyes. "I know it must have been – difficult for him. Tayara had been very convincing in her deception. I believe Ronon truly was—" She stopped. It did not feel right to discuss the matter with Sheppard. More than that, it felt _wrong _to say it all. But her mind went on ahead and finished the thought. _—in love with her._

John cleared his throat. "Yeah. It'll take a while for him to get over this one."

Teyla sighed. _Ronon is not the only one._

**-Atlantis-**

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ Ronon glared at his warped reflection in the colored glass of the gym's door. He snarled low in his throat and swept his hand over the control to open it.

"I was so _stupid_," he said to no one in particular as the doors whispered shut behind him. "Duped. Taken in. Bewitched."

Ronon scrubbed his hands down his face and wondered if he still thought of Tayara – or if his mind had switched to Teyla. In no way could he blame Teyla for his own stupidity – eventually, he would have fallen victim to Tayara's seductress ways. But still. . . He'd just as much as fled to the Quitari woman after Teyla had revealed her pregnancy to him.

_Stupid._ Ronon snatched up a polished Bantos rod and spun it in his hand a few times to adapt himself to its length and weight. _Face it, Dex, you're just a jinx when it comes to love._

But when he thought about how _easily_ he'd trusted her. . . It made him sick inside. If he so blithely handed out his feelings to someone like Tayara, how good a warrior could he honestly be? He could put his team – the entire city – at risk like this. He needed to be _better_. Less trusting.

Ronon released his anger and frustration on his invisible partner. Shadow sparring had not been one of his oft used practices on Sateda – or even Atlantis. But there was only one person in the city that could take him at his best in sparring, and he very much doubted she'd be available to spar with for a while. So he resigned himself to shadow sparring.

For a long time he lost himself in the pattern of spinning, swirling, blocking, attacking: The deadly practice passed down from one generation of warriors to the next throughout history. Sweat eventually began to pour down his face and drip from his beard, brought on from the physical exertion he put forth. He could stand it no more and yanked off his shirt. He used it to mop his face before he tossed it aside and went back to his sparring.

The door opened. Ronon, still lost in his focused training, spun to the door and threw out his rod to attack.

Teyla stood very still, eyes turned down to the rod paused only a few inches from her throat. "I see you are busy," she said softly.

Ronon carefully withdrew his rod and stepped back. "_Don't_ do that!" he said a little too harshly. He turned and stalked across the room to return the rod to its proper place against the wall.

"Dr. Keller released me from the infirmary. I wanted to talk to you. I thought I would find you here."

Ronon felt her gaze on his back, calm and gentle. Unconsciously, he clenched his fists. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to – see how you are doing." Pause. "I suppose this answers my question."

Ronon swallowed and turned to face Teyla. She still stood in the doorway, dressed in a loose sleeveless top and pants – or was it a skirt? – with her hair pulled back from her concerned face. Her hands rested on her obviously pregnant stomach, and at that moment she looked absolutely beautiful. Like an image from so many of his dreams, but at this moment she was his nightmare.

Pain knotted and jerked in his stomach. "I suppose it does." Again, his voice was too harsh. But he couldn't put forth the effort to moderate his tone.

Teyla silently moved from the doorway and into the room. She gracefully leaned down just a little to pick his shirt up off the steps leading to the low rise across the room. For a moment she stared at the tan fabric in her hands, then at him.

Ronon swallowed hard. He'd forgotten that he'd taken his shirt off. It took all his short supply of patience not to run across the room and snatch it from her hands to pull it back on.

Teyla walked over to him on silent feet. She held the shirt out toward him, her eyes politely averted. For a moment, Ronon had the almost absurd notion that it was meant as a peace offering.

Or, he considered as he took the shirt and pulled it on over his flaming face and bare torso, maybe _not_ such an absurd thought.

"Thanks. I-I'd forgotten."

A very small smile tipped up one corner of Teyla's mouth as she peeked at him from beneath her lashes. "I thought you might have."

Ronon felt a responding smile tickle at his own lips. The urge was irresistible: when she smiled, he had to smile back.

"Even with no partner but those imagined, you spar well." Teyla looked away again as her smile turned wistful. "I miss sparring."

Ronon wished he could tell her that he'd willingly spar her right now, if that's what she wanted. But he couldn't, not in good mind. Kanaan was gone, but Teyla still carried his baby. And she couldn't do anything to endanger that small life. Sparring with him, especially when his mood was likely to change with the snap of fingers, would definitely constitute as danger. He'd promised himself a long time ago never to hurt Teyla – now he had to extend that promise to include her baby. "Thanks," he finally said. "I miss sparring with you."

Again she smiled, shyly this time, her eyes dark and deep beneath her lashes. Then her expression changed yet again, and her hands moved to her stomach. "Oh," she breathed softly.

Ronon jumped back a step. "What?" he asked.

"Come." She held her hand out to him. "I promise I am not in labor, and I will not bite you. Come closer."

He stepped forward and reluctantly placed his large hand in her small one. She guided it to her stomach and held it there. "There? Do you feel?"

Ronon did: a small thump against his hand, like the impact of a tiny hand or foot against the inside of Teyla's slightly distended stomach. "Wow," he said softly. "That's. . ." His voice trailed off.

Teyla's hand pressed a little harder against his as she stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his jaw. "Thank you for saving us," she said softly. "I know it must have been very difficult for you – and I wanted to tell you I am very thankful you did pull that trigger."

Ronon swallowed back the sudden tide of feelings that rose to his throat. Just when he'd thought he'd finally dealt with his affection for Teyla, she pulled _this_. He clenched his back teeth and told himself firmly it would _not_ be advisable to lean down and return her kiss – on her lips.

So he bent at the waist and pressed his lips against her forehead. "You're welcome," he said softly. "Whenever you need me – I'll be here." He made himself withdraw.

Teyla clutched his hand a little tighter as he pulled it away from her stomach, then reluctantly let it go. "Thank you." Unfathomable emotion flickered in her dark eyes for a moment, then disappeared as she turned and left the gym.

Ronon stared after her and hoped she meant something more with that kiss.

_-To Be Continued-_

**Bellkie**: Wow, thank you! And – you're welcome! Good luck on your process narrative. And thank you, sneaky little hints and action are a lot of fun to write, so it makes me happy that you're enjoying. Thank you so much for the compliment and the review, good luck on your process narrative, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**AthosionWarrior**: I'm sorry for another cliffhanger! And – wow! I'm so sorry I made you almost cry! I didn't mean to. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**sarcasmqueen66**: I'm sorry – I went back to the every-other-day update for this chapter! And thank you – I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I really back off the action in this one, though, but I hope (and think -wink-) you'll like it! Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hannah554**: Thank you! I was kind of nervous about Teyla's thoughts in the last chapter, because there was so much going on and I wanted it to seem like her, but I didn't want to rush things too much. So I'm glad it turned out okay. And yes – Tayara was bad from the beginning, but I was trying to make it seem every now and then that maybe she wasn't _too_ bad. LOL Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for your review!

**Bunnylass**: Thank you! And I was kind of afraid that I tried to cram _too_ much action into the last chapter, so it's a relief to know it turned out okay. Yes, Tayara was a bad girl all along – but I did write it now and then to make it seem like maybe she wasn't. I like to be confusing. LOL But the plot twist with Kanaan kind of wrote itself in there – it wasn't in my original plan for the fic, but when I got to the chapter where Tayara came to Teyla's quarters, the idea for that struck me, and I liked it, so I went back and did some replanning and wrote it in. And naturally I couldn't resist Ronon coming to her rescue. LOL Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Mara-DragonMaster**: Wow, um – thank you! I was almost afraid I'd tried to put too much action in the last chapter, so it's a pretty big relief to know that it wasn't _too_ full of action. And you're definitely right – part of that talk is in this chapter. I'm sorry I left you with a cliffhanger, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for your review! God bless you, too! (It's always so awesome to find another believer here!)

**TubaPrincess**: Yes, I couldn't resist posting the new chapter early – though this one was back on schedule. (Sorry.) Yes, very fortuitous. I was pretty sure everyone coming into this fic knew what something was going to happen to both Kanaan and Tayara – I am, after all, a very big supporter of the Ronon/Teyla ship – but I wanted to do it in a way that seemed right, not just like I was trying to get rid of them. And you're right – a lot of mourning, for both Teyla and Ronon have been hurt in love as of recent. And I promise, I do have something planned! Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TeylaFan**: Wow, long review! Made me very happy! Thank you! Yes – I had to refrain from having a "Wizard of Oz" moment and singing "Ding, dong, the witch is dead" when I finally got to write the scene where Tayara was killed. LOL Yes! "Flabbergasted" – I love that word! And thank you – I was a little nervous about Teyla's going into shock, she's usually so calm and composed – but I figured this was definitely a time when all that would go out the window. And yes, definitely – Ronon will take good care of her! He still loves her, though it will definitely take them both a while to recover from their recent – unfriendly encounters with love. Thank you! (Yep – than!) And me too! That's the one part of writing I hate – the rewrites! -shudders- Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for your review! -hugs-

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Yes! I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I know! I felt awful for Kanaan – I'm not a big fan, but I still feel awful for doing all that to the poor guy. But – he had to go, he was in the way of true love! LOL Just kidding. And thank you! I had a blast writing the scene where Tayara really flipped out. (Well – she'd flipped out a long time ago, but it really showed in that scene more than others. LOL) I can assure you, I'm not a Sheppard hater. LOL I actually like his character – most of the time, except when he goes all Kirk – so he'll have a nice dent in him, but I'll leave him relatively unscathed. LOL Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for your review! -hugs-

**HeartyJessica**: Wow, thank you so much! -is embarrassed- This was one of my favorite fics to write, I just had so much fun with it, so I'm honored to know that other people are enjoying it, too. Thank you so much again, for the compliments and the review, and here's the next chapter – I hope you enjoy it!


	17. Patience

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 17/22

**-Chapter 16-**

_Patience_

Two Days Later

"How are you feeling this morning?" Teyla questioned as she approached John's infirmary bed, a smile on her face. Today seemed a little brighter than yesterday, and the day before that. Not by much, but a little. At least she could smile again.

John looked up from the thick red book in his lap and returned the smile. "Teyla! Good morning." He used his left hand to place a bookmark to keep his place before he closed his novel. _War and Peace_, the title proclaimed. That was about what Teyla felt like she was in the middle of right now.

She allowed none of that to show on her face as Sheppard yawned affectedly and shook his head. "I am so-o-o-o bored," he groaned. "Keller says I can leave later today, though, so I'm happy about that. I had to stay till now _just_ to make sure there's no further complications, or whatever." He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. So, how are you and the baby today?"

Teyla rested her hands on her stomach and stepped a little closer. "Just fine. Here." She carefully picked up Sheppard's left hand and rested it on her stomach. "Feel the baby moving?"

At first Sheppard looked awkward. Then, as the baby kicked again, he seemed to relax. "Wow! Feels like he – or she – is going to come out ready for a sparring match. Super-baby – take on a dozen Wraith at once and won't bat an eye or break a sweat." His smile assured Teyla he was teasing – at least for now.

The thought of her child's becoming Atlantis's future hero both frightened and excited her. "Sometimes I wonder if I am actually carrying twins. It feels like there are two babies inside me – and they are not sharing their given space well." Teyla laughed a little at Sheppard's wide-eyed look.

"_Twins_?"

"No," she assured him. "Dr. Keller confirmed that I am carrying only one child." She smiled wistfully and gently stroked her hand down her belly. "Though I did not allow her to tell me the gender. I would prefer it to be a surprise."

John nodded and withdrew his hand. "Thanks. Boy or girl, I'm sure your baby will be a healthy, happy, beautiful infant." He smiled again, awkwardly this time.

"Thank you." Teyla looked back up at John. "About the Quitari – has anything been decided? A course of action to take, since they know of Atlantis, and are building weapons with which the Wraith intend to destroy us?"

A grim expression settled on Sheppard's face. "There's been – discussion. It's not moral to destroy them, but. . ." He trailed off and sighed heavily.

"There may not be a choice?" Teyla finished softly. She knew she should feel upset at the thought of wiping out an entire civilization, but she couldn't.

"I don't know. We haven't tried to contact the Quitari again. The Wraith might have – cared for the threat already. But Carter wants to wait a little bit longer."

Teyla nodded slowly. "Is it wrong of me to hope the Wraith have taken the initiative and destroyed the Quitari?"

"If you're wrong, then I am, too. It's a hard decision to make. The obliteration of an entire civilization, to save ours. . ." He trailed off and shook his head. "I'm glad I'm not Woolsey right now. Or anyone else involved with the IOA. Or Carter, for that matter. She's the one who's mostly having to deal with this – situation."

"They can't get a lock."

Teyla turned, only half-surprised to see Ronon in the doorway. She'd known it was only a matter of time before he showed up, but once more his suddenness startled her.

John squirmed around to find a more comfortable position. Interest sparkled in his eyes. "They tried to dial Quitari?"

Ronon crossed the room to stand next to Teyla. "Yeah. Just a minute ago. The IOA wanted to know if we could get a lock before they made a final decision." His deadpan expression didn't reveal one way or the other how he felt about the situation.

"And. . .?" John raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"The _Apollo_'s gettin' ready to leave orbit. They're going to go see if they can pick up any life signs on the planet."

Teyla absently rested her hands on her stomach again. If the Quitari had buried their Stargate so the Atlantians couldn't come back. . . If they were rapidly trying to complete their weapons. . .

She shuddered. Atlantis's shield protected them from onslaught through the Stargate, but the shield around the city could only withstand so much against a barrage from Wraith ships in orbit. And if the Wraith knew of their new location, and about their cloaking trick. . .

Ronon's fingers briefly brushed her arm in reassurance. "Col. Ellis should hopefully radio back with a report soon."

"I hope," Sheppard grumped. "Wish I coulda gone along."

A smile briefly quirked up one side of Ronon's mouth. "McKay went. I think he was hoping you'd be able to go, too. He said something about Ellis always finding a way to annoy him, even when he's not around."

The Terran colonel hid a snicker behind his left hand. "On the other hand, maybe it's a good thing I _didn't_ get to go." He raised his voice and called across the otherwise-empty infirmary: "Hey, Doc Keller! Thanks!"

Apparently the doctor didn't think Sheppard's comment was worth dignifying with a response, for no sound came from the blonde's office.

Ronon shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets. "So I guess we'll know soon enough if the Wraith decided to wipe the Quitari from existence." He hesitated and rolled up on the balls of his feet once, a nervous gesture. "I hope they got 'em all."

Teyla and Sheppard exchanged a silent glance. "Us, too," John said finally.

Ronon briefly glanced away, then back. "I hate waiting."

Teyla returned his earlier gesture, but she allowed her fingers to linger a moment longer than strictly necessary. "Sometimes it is all we can do," she said softly. "I believe it is not hardest for those in the field. For those left at home, awaiting word, it is worse to wait for news than to be in the thick of the action – or danger."

Ronon nodded, and John blinked. "Wow. That was – wise."

"Charin was a very wise woman." Yet someone else among her people to miss. . . "Her words linger long in my memory. I hope never to forget what she taught me."

The three teammates lapsed into tense silence and prepared to wait.

_-To Be Continued-_

_**I am going out of town for the weekend, so I am posting two chapters for you all today. I'll update again as soon as I can after I get home. The review replies are in the next chapter – and I hope you enjoy this double-update!**_


	18. Shockwaves

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 18/22

**-Chapter 17-**

_Shockwaves_

"Mind if I join you?"

Teyla looked up from her lunch to smile at Ronon. He towered next to her, a tray in his hands and a smile on his lips. "That would be nice," she said.

Ronon slid into the seat across from her and nodded his thanks. "Still no word from the _Apollo,_" he said.

"No," Teyla agreed. "But Quitari _is_ at the edge of the galaxy. It will take the _Apollo_ some time to get there."

Dex grinned ruefully as he picked up his fork. "Yeah, but patience isn't my strong suit. I _hate_ waiting. Especially on something like this. And four days? Should it really take them _that_ long?"

Teyla shifted in her seat and speared a fresh green leaf of lettuce. "Do you think they are still there, working?" she blurted.

Ronon paused, fork halfway to his mouth. For a moment he sat and stared at her. Then he slowly let out his breath and lowered his flatware. "I don't know. Maybe. Though my hope is that the Wraith destroyed them." He glanced at the people at the closest table and leaned forward a little as he lowered his voice. "I know it's bad of me, but they deserve to be obliterated for what they did. What they tried to do." His eyes briefly flickered to her expanded waistline and then away. "Tayara wasn't the only insane one on that planet. To think they all so willingly gave their futures up to the Wraith. . ." He trailed off and shook his head. "I don't see how they could live that way. Or live with themselves, knowing they were allied with murderers and destroyers."

A chill slithered down Teyla's spine. Ronon had quoted her own thoughts practically verbatim. "I would never be able to do it," she agreed softly.

"Well, the _Apollo_ should radio us soon enough. We'll know then."

"Yes." Teyla looked down at her salad. _Suddenly, I have lost my appetite._ She wouldn't truly feel better until she _knew_, one way or another, Quitari's fate.

Ronon noticed her pensiveness. He cocked his head to the side and looked worried. "Hey, you okay?"

"I am not hungry." She pushed her tray away a little.

Ronon promptly pushed it back. "You're pregnant," he said simply. "You need food. So does your baby. Eat." The command was spoken gently.

Teyla smiled hesitantly and pulled the tray back to her. "Okay."

Ronon groaned as both their headsets clicked. "Dex here," he said.

Teyla answered her own hail. "Teyla."

"_Hey, this is Sheppard. The _Apollo_ just radioed. I'm in the control room, and – I think you're going to want to see this."_ The lack of emotion in his voice told Ronon and Teyla nothing – but it did pique their curiosity.

"We'll be right there," Ronon said. He rose and started for the door; turned back and awkwardly extended his hand.

Teyla smiled and accepted. She was gently lifted to her feet, and Ronon casually kept hold of her hand as they dropped off their trays and headed for the control room.

Sheppard stood before the LCD screen flanked by Carter and Lorne when Ronon and Teyla arrived. At Dex's hail, the colonel turned to look their way. "Rodney's on the line," he said. He motioned to the screen. "They just arrived a few minutes ago. Come see what they found out."

Lorne gave them a curt nod as he slid past them, and Carter moved off toward her office as she lifted her hand to her radio headset. Ronon and Teyla moved to stand by Sheppard, their gazes immediately drawn to the screen.

"Hey guys," Rodney greeted. "We finally made it to Quitari. And – I'm not quite sure there's a way to describe it. Let me show you."

The image on the screen changed. Even from orbit, it was obvious the entire visible surface of Quitari had been decimated, burned to charred black ash. A flicker of grey in the corner drew Teyla's attention, and she blinked. "Ronon, do you see?" She pointed with the hand he did not still hold.

Ronon followed her gaze. Blinked. Looked closer. "Is that—?"

Rodney reappeared on the screen. "Hive ship wreckage?" he finished. "Yep. There's pieces floating around here of five – maybe six Hives." He cleared his throat and glanced away. "Best I can figure, the Quitari managed to take a few of the Wraith out with the weapons they'd been commissioned to build before reinforcements showed up and obliterated them."

Teyla let out her breath and looked at Ronon. He stared at the screen as though it still held images of the destroyed planet. "Ronon?" she said for his ears only.

His hand loosened around hers, and he blinked a few times. "Sorry," he murmured. Then, louder, "You've scanned the planet? No life signs?"

"No." Rodney shook his head. "Not that we can tell. From our readings, it seems like the planet won't be habitable for fifty-thousand years, give or take. The place is a radioactive wasteland. Nothing – not even humans underground – could have survived. Could still _be_ surviving."

No one voiced what they were all thinking: It was possible that a few Quitari had escaped through the Stargate. But, given this destruction of their homeworld, it seemed unlikely that they'd be able to use any weapons they might still have against the Atlantians. Or convince the Wraith to use them.

"That's good," Ronon said. "I'm glad they're gone." He squeezed Teyla's hand again, gentler this time, and smiled the savage grin that had been the terror of so many of their enemies moments before death.

Teyla returned the smile grimly. Quitari was gone. Destroyed. But the shockwaves of what they'd done to the Atlantians – Ronon and Teyla in particular – still remained. They were haunted by their own personal demons, memories of the world and Tayara and Kanaan.

Teyla lowered her gaze to her and Ronon's joined hands and wondered if they could ever heal from this brutal betrayal. If – if there was a chance for them, maybe. Someday.

Right now, though, the hurt was too raw and painful. And Teyla still felt like she'd betrayed Ronon.

And the ghostly memories of Tayara and Kanaan still disturbed her into the nights that followed.

_-To Be Continued-_

**Bellkie**: Oh, I hope you're feeling better! Here's the next _two_ chapters – I hope it helps! And – yeah – I had a little _too_ much fun writing moody Ronon in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy these two new chapters, and thank you so much for your review! Again, I hope you're feeling better!

**AthosionWarrior**: Thank you! I'm updating twice since I'll be gone this weekend – I hope you enjoy them, and thank you for the review!

**sarcasmqueen66**: Wow, thanks! I'm really glad you're loving this fic. Here's the next two chapters – and I'll try to update as soon as I can after I get home from vacation this weekend. I hope you enjoy these two new chapters, and thank you for the review!

**Hannah 554**: Thank you! The Ronon/Teyla part of the last chapter was my favorite part to write – especially one part of it. LOL And I feel sorry for making poor John have to stay put. I think his character probably hates me now, because for some reason I really had trouble writing him in the chapter that followed (the one before this one). I hope you enjoy these new updates, and thank you so much for your review!

**Bunnylass**: Definitely! I feel awful for him, stuck in the infirmary, hurt. . . But he got his revenge, because I had a heck of a time trying to write him the chapter before this one. LOL And I like their friendship, too! Like this whole little-brother-annoys-older-sister thing. . . And thank you! The part where Ronon got to feel the baby kick was definitely my favorite part of the last chapter to write, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy these two new updates!

**HeartyJessica**: Thank you! I'm glad. I'm really glad I've been able to get the emotions right for the characters – thank you thank you for the compliment! I hope you enjoy these two new updates, and thank you so much for the review!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: I know! I really enjoyed _Harmony_ too. It was so funny. And Ronon's part of the last chapter was by far my favorite to write. I love writing his character, he's just so complex and fun. And yes – shirtless – I agree, not enough of that on the show. . . So I try to work it into my fics, every now and then. Here's the next two updates – I felt bad leaving you with just one short chapter, so I updated with two short chapters for kind of one long one! LOL And since I'm going out of town for the weekend, I figured it was only fair. . . I hope you enjoy the updates, and thank you for the review! -hugs-

**TubaPrincess**: Thank you! I did consider postponing Teyla and Ronon's talk, but I just couldn't do that to them (or to you). And thank you, I've never written Ronon shadow-sparring before, so I wasn't quite sure how that would turn out. I really wanted him to spar with Teyla, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. . . So I'm really glad you liked that part. I know! Teyla is just such a beautiful, graceful character, I love her _and_ Ronon to pieces (especially together LOL). And definitely a step forward, though there's still so much for them to work through. . . Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy these new updates!

**TeylaFan**: OMG more twin-ness! -grin- And thank you! Yes, I can imagine. LOL I'm glad you enjoyed it – I (again!) did a rewrite, because it felt really awkward – but then it still felt awkward – so I guess it was just me. So it makes me happy that you liked it. And yes, _definitely_ hopeful as well that Teyla meant more with that kiss – though I know if she did or not, being the writer – but you know what I mean. The scene between Teyla and Ronon was so difficult to write, because of the sheer amount of _emotion_ in it. But I was very happy with how it turned out – the first time! LOL No rewrites on it. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy these updates! -hugs-


	19. Healing

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 19/22

**-Chapter 18-**

_Healing_

One Month Later

Atlantis at night sparkled with beauty and light. Golden hues glittered on the water beneath the city, and the towers seemed to reach toward the sky above.

Teyla grasped the railing of one of Atlantis's mostly abandoned balconies and turned her gaze to the sky above. She knew Quitari was not visible from Atlantis, but still she wondered what worlds that she could see housed refugees from that world. She found it difficult to believe that the entire populace had been wiped out by the Wraith.

Her baby kicked, then settled. Teyla's hand absently moved to her stomach as she began to softly hum a tune of comfort Charin had taught her long ago.

Charin, dear Charin. Yet another of her people to miss.

New Athos once more teemed with life, since the Athosians had returned home. A few had been lost to the Quitari's violent ways; the survivors had changed more than Teyla could understand. She felt the loss keenly, as much or more than the members of her tribe that had been lost in the time of their incarceration, or before to the Wraith or illness. She wondered if her people would ever be the same.

Certainly there were members of her people she missed a lot. Her father Tughan, her mother Alyssa, Charin. . .

But she had to ask herself: Did she really miss Kanaan? He'd betrayed her, Athos, Atlantis. She'd trusted him, loved him. Now he was dead; perhaps a just end for his rebellious ways.

It still felt like her problem was far from solved, though. Kanaan no longer lived, but she carried his child. Even though her baby was no longer the last of her people, she had to wonder if it was wise to allow herself to stray toward another man – particularly in light of her lover recently killed. The traditional time of mourning on Athos was five months – it barely had been one. Her heart still pulled her Ronon's way.

It was, admittedly, partly Teyla's own fault. She'd spent much time with him since the double-betrayal of their trust due to the events on Quitari. They'd been similarly hurt, which strengthened their understanding of each other – and their near-supernatural bond.

The door behind her hissed open. No footsteps moved toward her, but she sensed a gentle gaze on her back.

Teyla did not turn from the vista before her. "Come, Ronon."

He moved across the balcony with the silence that had kept him alive during his seven years as a Runner. Once more he encroached on her personal space; once more it did not bother her. The motion was natural, just another part of him to admire and accept.

"How're you doing?" Ronon questioned. He eyed her askance, elbows planted on the rail so he was closer to her height.

Teyla turned her head to face him. "I am well. And you?"

"Fine." He followed her example. "Baby?"

This time she smiled. "Also fine." She reached out, took his hand, and guided it to rest on her stomach. "Active today."

A contented smile stretched his lips as he splayed his fingers across her belly. "Y'know, I haven't had much experience with children," he said forthrightly. "But – if you ever need anything, I'll. . ." He trailed off and ducked his head. ". . .Be here to help."

Teyla swallowed back the flutter in her throat and rested her hand over his. "Thank you, Ronon." She looked down at their hands on her stomach: one large, one small; one work-roughened and scarred, one smooth and unmarked.

Some among her people might condemn her for her attraction to Ronon. The hand which rested over the fragile life inside her had the ability to kill with or without weapons – was, in fact, a weapon in and of itself. They would ask why she chose to trust herself and her child to a killer. She would reply, with assured confidence, that Ronon Dex had proven himself to be trustworthy countless times. He was passionately protective, incredibly gentle. He'd never lifted a hand against her or otherwise reacted violently to her words or actions. They trusted each other inexplicably. Safety surrounded them like a shield.

Teyla couldn't explain it – didn't _want_ to explain it. It was enough that it existed, that they shared this bond.

She lifted her eyes and smiled at Ronon. His own widened in response, and his thumb moved to hook over her own and gently squeeze. His smile faded, slipped into an expression of intense pain. "You know, Teyla—" he hesitated. Thought a moment as his eyes skipped away from hers, back toward the ocean. Then, "I – didn't want to accept your decision. Your baby."

Teyla's breath caught.

"But – it was selfish of me. I ran off to Tayara, accepted her word and advances, because I didn't think—" Ronon drew in a deep breath and shook his head. "Oh, how stupid I am."

Teyla pressed his hand gently, an encouragement to continue.

"I was jealous of Kanaan. I knew I didn't deserve you – even less now, since I felt that way toward you. I hated myself, because I knew deep inside me you didn't deserve my negative emotion. But—" He paused, breathed. His eyes skittered up and over to meet hers briefly, then down to their hands joined over her baby. "We've both been hurt. I understand that. I also understand that – even though Kanaan betrayed you – you still have feelings for him. That you're still pregnant with his child. I wouldn't change that. Please, I want you to understand that I'm not condemning you, I'm not judging you."

Teyla convulsively swallowed. After all she'd done to hurt him, how could he still be so understanding? What good had she done to deserve this? Whatever it was, she quietly thanked the Ancestors she'd done it. "Someday, yes," she said, before she lost her nerve.

Once more Ronon's hypnotically beautiful eyes darted up to meet hers. "After all I've done?"

Teyla took the Satedan's hand in both of hers and lifted it to kiss his scarred knuckles before she returned it to her stomach. "We both have failed, Ronon. I accept you the way you are – if you are willing to accept me the way I am." She swallowed hard. The intenseness of this heavy moment, the pure anguish of it, dragged at her. Would he accept her?

Ronon lifted his other hand from the rail to lay it along her cheek. He bent at the waist and leaned over to press his lips to her forehead. "_You've_ done nothing wrong."

Perhaps this was true love – blind to all failings. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw, the only part of his face she could reach without him having to lean down. "I care greatly for you, Ronon," she whispered.

He smiled again, a new light in his eyes. "And I care – greatly – for you." He leaned down and quickly pecked her cheek with a kiss. Then, with the same quiet, lithe grace with which he entered, he left.

Teyla smiled and returned her gaze to the horizon. Warmth spread from her cheek down to her stomach. Once more, she began to hum.

Perhaps, one day, she really _would_ heal.

_-To Be Continued-_

_**I'm back! Thank you so much to everyone for being patient, and for all the well-wishes on my trip. I had a lot of fun, but by the time I got home I was too tired to update. But here are the updates now, and I hope you enjoy!**_

**Bellkie**: Definitely! Thank you! I'm sorry this update is a little later than promised, I was so tired when I got home. But here's the new chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review, and I hope you had a happy Easter!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Yes! I couldn't resist. I knew I'd be gone for a while, and not able to update – so I gave you two chapters. Sorry it took me so long to get this one up – I was so tired when I got home last night! Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review – I hope you had a happy Easter!

**Hannah554**: Thank you! John is really hard for me to write, so I'm very glad that he turned out well. And thank you! I love writing Ronon and Teyla's relationship, and I'm very happy you're liking it. I'm so sorry it took me a while to get the new chapter up, I was just too tired to post when I got home, but I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the review!

**TeylaFan**: Yes, they did deserve it. It was very hard to write – I debated for a long time, whether or not the Quitari should be destroyed. But, obviously, I finally decided yes. Thank you! It was kind of a subtle moment, but I really liked that moment myself, so I'm really glad you liked it. Sorry it took me a while to update this after I got back – I was soo tired when I got home last night! But here's the update, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review! -hugs-

**Bunnylass**: Yes! LOL I'm a sucker for happily-ever-afters. And I did actually debate for quite a while whether or not the Quitari should be destroyed – but obviously I did decide it was best. Well – maybe not destroyed, but uninhabitable for a while. I'm so sorry I'm late with this chapter – I was so tired when I got home last night! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the review! -hugs back-

**TubaPrincess**: Thank you! I didn't want to go away and leave you with just one short chapter – so I gave you two! We are coming very close to the end of this story – but Ronon and Teyla do talk quite seriously in this chapter again. I really hope you enjoy it, and I'm so sorry it took me a while to get it up! Thank you, I did have a good trip (and a tiring one!)! Thank you so much for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Mara-DragonMaster**: Thank you so much! I've always loved Ronon and Teyla's friendship/relationship on the show, and I always thought that even if they drifted away for a while – they would come back to each other, because their bond is so strong. And wow, thank you! Personally, I do agree with you. I don't see Teyla with Kanaan, either, and I wanted to get rid of him – but I do kind of feel sorry for the actor who plays him, so I wanted to get rid of Kanaan with a halfway realistic way, do you know what I mean? And thank you! That was exactly the effect I was hoping would come across: that the Quitari, despite all the bad things they did, halfway redeemed themselves in the end by turning against the Wraith and fighting back. And thank you! I really liked writing the subtle Ronon/Teyla parts in the last chapter. Ronon and Teyla have a very serious talk in this chapter – I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the long review, and I hope you had a good Easter as well! -hugs-


	20. New Life

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 20/22

**-Chapter 19-**

_New Life_

She was hot. Tired. Crabby. And her back _ached_.

Ronon looked up from his lunch when Teyla shifted in her chair again. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" he asked.

At the Satedan's words, John and Rodney broke off their argument and turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

Irritation flared in Teyla, but she swallowed it back. "I am _fine_," she stressed. "Nine months pregnant, but _fine_."

None of the three men looked cheered at being reminded how close to her due date she was. She wanted to hit them all.

The twinge of a cramp started in Teyla's stomach, and she shifted again, groaned softly, and breathed through it. _More false labor?_ she bemoaned inwardly. Over the past week she'd been to the infirmary three times, firm in her belief she was about to have her baby.

Three times she'd been sent home with the assurance that it was false labor. If she heard the words "Teyla, you have to be patient. Your baby will be born when he or she is ready" one more time, she was going to _scream_.

Ronon and John went back to their lunches, but they continued to watch her from the corners of their eyes. Rodney made no such attempt at a shallow façade. He stared openly at her, eyes rounded. "Are you _sure_?" he asked. He couldn't seem to tear his gaze from her well-rounded stomach.

Teyla clenched the hand hidden under the table. The next contraction visibly rippled across her belly. "I am _fine_. I am not going to return to the infirmary only to be told— _Oh, Ancestors!_"

Ronon and Sheppard now stared openly at her, too. Green, hazel, and blue eyes all widened to the approximate size of saucers. "Teyla. . .?" three male voices asked simultaneously with obvious uncertainty.

Teyla closed her eyes and breathed again. "I believe I should withdraw my earlier comment. This is not false labor. My water just broke."

"Oh – my. . ." McKay choked out. When he stuttered, his mouth snapped closed, and he sat frozen in his chair. His eyes widened even more, if possible, until he resembled a bug-eyed frog.

Ronon was out of his seat and around the table in a flash. Sheppard's hand flew to his radio. "Infirmary, this is Sheppard."

"No time." Ronon pulled back Teyla's chair and easily lifted her in his arms. As he swung her around to carry her from the room, he called over his shoulder: "Just radio the infirmary that I'm on my way with her. And tell 'em to get ready for two medical emergencies – McKay doesn't look so good."

Teyla curled her hand into a tight fist around the rough fabric of Ronon's dark brown shirt. She clenched her eyes shut and her teeth together.

"Breathe," Ronon said. He increased his pace to a jog and apologized every other moment as it jarred her.

"I _am_ breathing," she growled between short puffs.

"Almost there." Ronon neatly sidestepped a gaping scientist and yelled: "Everyone, outta the way! She's in labor!"

Scientists and officers alike scattered, and Ronon then had a straight shot to the infirmary.

Keller waited by the door when Ronon entered. She quickly appraised the situation and motioned toward the closest gurney. "Here!"

Teyla clung to Ronon's shirt as he put her down and began to pull away. "No! Stay," she begged.

Ronon darted a quick look at Keller, who shrugged and nodded. "Just relax and breathe, Teyla, and this will be over before you know it."

Teyla grabbed the hand Ronon offered and squeezed it as hard as she could through her next contraction. "Easy for _you_ to say," she ground out. "_You _are not the one giving birth to this baby!"

The petite blonde hesitated. "No – but I am delivering it." As she turned toward the nurse who rushed toward her with sterilized gloves and scrubs, Teyla heard her whisper: "Perhaps this _isn't_ the right time to mention to her this is the first baby I've ever delivered without a gynecologist to lead. . ."

Teyla groaned and swore. She was _doomed._

Ronon's long fingers wrapped around her hand. "You _sure_ you want me to stay?" he asked. His eyes were unnaturally wide, but otherwise he looked fine.

"Please," she begged again. "I – cannot – do this – alone." She hated to admit that weakness, even to him, but she knew he might be the only person who would not judge her for it.

Ronon smiled a little and squeezed her hand gently. "Okay. I'm with you, every step of the way."

Teyla managed a smile before she curled in on herself with the next contraction.

Keller's eyes widened, and she muttered an epithet. "I've _never_ seen someone so ready to give birth this _fast_!" she exclaimed.

"It – is – normal – on Athos," Teyla gasped. "Once – labor comes, there is – little time to prepare for the baby's arrival." She closed her eyes again and breathed a prayer for her baby's safety. She heard it echoed by Ronon as he wrapped his other hand around hers.

The doctor shook her head, and Teyla was sure she looked a little dazed. "Get a towel ready!" she called. "I see the head."

Teyla closed her eyes and drew from the strength Ronon offered. She was vaguely aware of loud voices and a commotion close to the door of the infirmary, but she was too lost in the pain to concentrate.

"Push, Teyla!"

Two tears leaked from beneath her eyelids and trailed down her face. She grasped Ronon's hand, arched her back, and _pushed_ as ordered. A scream ripped free from her throat, and she heard Ronon mutter another desperate but jumbled plea for her and the baby's safety. He sounded shaken.

"Push, Teyla! You're so close!"

"I am _pushing!_" Teyla cried. But she did as ordered and _pushed_ again.

Keller let out a soft "oh!" as the wail of a newborn baby split the suddenly-still air.

Ronon took one look, and Teyla saw his face and eyes brighten. He turned back to her, and then leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth as Keller reported: "Congratulations, Teyla! It's a boy."

A loud thump sounded nearby. Teyla barely registered the sound as giddy joy bubbled up inside her.

As she caught her first sight of her newborn son, tears filled her eyes. Suddenly the past months of heartache and grief didn't matter.

This new life she'd carried inside her for months had brought with his birth a new wind of change. Of hope. Of a second chance for love and happiness.

Teyla allowed her tears to flow as she gazed into the face of her son. She grasped Ronon's hand tighter and turned to look into his eyes.

"Rowan Tughan," she whispered uncertainly.

His eyes widened, and another smile curled his lips. He nodded once, and his eyes brightened even more. Then he closed his eyes and bowed his head against their hands, still clasped together.

Teyla returned her gaze to Rowan Tughan, whom Keller was carrying away to make sure he was healthy and well as nurses descended upon Teyla to help with the afterbirth. Teyla knew without the doctor's tests that her son would be just fine. He was named after two great men: Tughan Emmagan, past leader of the Athosians; and Rowan Dex, great Satedan hero: Ronon's father.

She didn't doubt Rowan would be as great as his namesakes. This baby was meant to be – and, she knew, meant to be a _warrior._

Another healthy cry filled the air, and Teyla closed her eyes. _The cry of a warrior. My child, Rowan Tughan. May the Ancestors bless and protect you – my great warrior son_.

_-To Be Continued-_

**Bellkie**: Wow, thank you! All the while I was writing this fic, I was so _anxious_ to get to that scene, because it was just the turning point for their whole relationship. . . Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Yay? LOL I had pretty much the same reaction while I was writing it. Through the whole thing, I had to force myself not to jump ahead to that part of the story. But it helped to know it was coming. LOL I'm glad you had a good Easter! I had a good one, too – Dia and I went to two really big bookstores, and I found five books I've been looking for forever. Also went shopping – three new pairs of earrings. And naturally, lots of fun, laughing, writing, and chocolate was involved. LOL Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**TubaPrincess**: Thank you! And originally in my plan for that scene Ronon didn't blurt things out – more was left unspoken. . . But he just started talking away, so I went with it. Inevitably, it seems that characters – Ronon in particular – just kind of write themselves. LOL And yes – when she spoke those words, she was in a way answering an inferred question. Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Bunnylass**: Thank you! I think out of all the chapters in this fic, the last one was my second favorite to write (the epilogue being my favorite). And I was giddy while I was writing it – so I'm glad I'm not the only one. LOL Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! :o That's my favorite line in the last chapter. . . I'm glad you liked it. And Ronon with babies – just squee! LOL And I want them to just fall into each other's arms – but I figure they're both very humble people, so they'd think they didn't deserve each other. And thank you! I'm always never certain if things are right, especially thoughts – so thank you for the reassurance! Thanks also for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Hannah554**: Thank you! I absolutely love writing these two, they're my favorite pairing ever, so I'm really glad that I'm able to write them well. Thank you so much for the review and the compliment, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	21. Promise of Tomorrow

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 21/22

**-Chapter 20-**

_Promise of Tomorrow_

Ronon felt like a little boy who keeps demanding: "Is everything going to be okay?" He knew he was about to drive Keller crazy with his questions, but he wouldn't be able to breathe easily until he was assured both Teyla and her baby were – and going to be – okay.

Childbirth, he decided, was something he _never_ wanted to see Teyla go through again. Or feel – he was almost sure half the bones in his hand had at the least hairline fractures. He knew she considered all that pain worth it to bring Rowan into the world, but – Ronon shuddered again. How did women do it?

The only moment when he was halfway able to breath easily – and that was to laugh – was when McKay had passed out. Now, the scientist was Ancestors-know where, and Ronon didn't care. Right now, he was just worried about Teyla, and. . . Rowan.

Keller held up her hand to forestall his next question. "Yes, you may see her. One of the nurses _just_ settled her and the baby into a private cubicle."

Ronon closed his mouth and nodded. "Thanks." He started to turn, paused, came back. "Where—?"

A brisk point of Keller's finger indicated direction and location.

"—Thank you."

Keller fled to the relative solitude of her office, and Ronon proceeded to Teyla's cubicle.

For a moment Dex paused outside the moveable screen that separated Teyla and Rowan from him. He drew in a deep breath, and with it his courage. He wasn't entirely sure what he expected to face: but he was sure he wasn't ready to face whatever he'd find.

Another step took him to the very edge of the screen. Two more brought him around and in to the quiet world of mother and son.

Teyla sat propped up against pillows, her hair pulled back in a slightly-messy ponytail. Her eyes focused down on the small blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms. One arm supported the incredibly small child as the opposite hand curled protectively around a tiny fist. She hummed softly, an Ancestral lullaby Ronon remembered from his own childhood.

Then she looked up and saw him. She smiled, and her face and eyes lit up with inner light with the motion.

At that moment, she had never looked more beautiful to Ronon.

He caught his breath but didn't advance further into the cubicle. "Is Rowan asleep?" he asked softly.

Teyla nodded and tipped her head. "Yes. Come closer."

Ronon used his quietest steps to move to the side of the bed so he could follow Teyla's gaze. Rowan lay with his head against his mother's chest, angelic brown face relaxed in sleep. One small hand nearly covered his mouth, into which his thumb had vanished. The other, which Teyla held, peeked out of the blue blanket that wrapped him.

Teyla looked up at Ronon again and smiled. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked softly.

Ronon's instincts screamed for flight, but he stood rooted to the spot. He hadn't much experience with children – on Sateda he'd been too busy as a warrior, and he and Melena had never had children before their world was destroyed along with her. And since coming to Atlantis, the only children he spent any noteworthy amount of time with were Athosian – and they were all much older than this newborn.

As usual, Teyla picked up on Ronon's thoughts. "I trust you," she said softly. "Come, sit."

Ronon swallowed hard and gently moved to sit on the edge of Teyla's bed. Hesitantly he reached out his arm to receive Rowan from Teyla; he held his breath the entire time. _Ancestors, _please_ help me not do something wrong._

As soon as the small, warm weight settled in his arms, something changed inside him. When he looked down into that innocent face, felt the tiny fragileness of this life Teyla had carried inside her and then brought into the world, he suddenly felt an overwhelming rush of emotion. Just like that, he felt _right._ Like he belonged on Atlantis. Like he had something here to hold on to, fight for. Like this boy, and this woman, mattered more than anything else in the galaxy at this very moment.

For a breath, a single blink of a moment, _this_ was everything. It did not matter that Rowan was not his son: he'd do his best to teach the little boy the things he needed to survive and enjoy life in the Pegasus galaxy, on Atlantis. He'd try to be a father-figure for him, to teach him right from wrong and be a good example, one Teyla would want her son to follow.

The thought absolutely terrified him – was he really suited for the job? After all he'd done and seen, was he meant to play this part?

Ronon looked up and saw Teyla's smile as she watched them. The light in her eyes had, if possible, brightened. She looked so _happy_.

_This is right,_ Ronon thought to himself. _This is the way things are supposed to be._

When he handed Rowan back to Teyla, he oddly felt like he was giving up a part of himself. "Thank you," he said softly.

Teyla adjusted the baby in her arms and smiled again, peacefully. "Thank you, Ronon."

He looked away from her intense gaze. Today they were friends – close confidants, fellow warriors, like-minded and united in their interests and ultimate goals.

But tomorrow. . . Who knew what tomorrow would bring?

_-To Be Concluded-_

**Mara-DragonMaster**: Thank you! Even though I hate writing birthing scenes, I actually enjoyed writing the last chapter. I'm glad everyone's reactions seemed in-character, because I wasn't entirely sure how they'd react! LOL I'm not sure what Ronon's father's name was, but "Rowan" sounded right, so I'm glad you liked it. And at first I just thought about naming him Tughan, but I wanted her to also name the baby something that would be a sign to Ronon, and then I thought of "Rowan." Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! God bless!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! Originally her water was going to break in the Gateroom – but I thought the infirmary would be a much better place. Because I'd had this picture of all three guys sitting there, forks halfway to their mouths, when Teyla said "My water broke!" LOL It was too good to pass up. Thank you! I had no clue what Ronon's father's name was, but "Rowan" sounded right – and it kind of sounded like "Ronon," like he suggested back in "Be All my Sins Remember'd." I kind of wanted to tip my hat to that scene, too, because I loved it. And most definitely he wouldn't judge her! I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you like this one! Thanks for the review! -hugs-

**TubaPrincess**: Thank you! At first I was only going to call Rowan "Tughan," but I wanted to come up with a name for Ronon's father so she could name him after him, too. And also kind of a sign to Ronon, that someday "yes." -grin- I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review!

**Bunnylass**: Yes! Rodney fainted. LOL I couldn't resist having him to do, it just seemed like something he'd do – after he made sure his friend and the baby were okay, of course. And thank you! I was just going to name him "Tughan," but I wanted Teyla to name the baby after Ronon's father, kind of like a sign that someday they could work things out and be together. Because naturally, I'm a sucker for happy Ronon/Teyla endings. LOL Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

**AthosionWarrior**: Thank you! Here's the next update, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**Bellkie:** Thank you! I'm glad you are, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Thanks for the review!

**Hannah554**: Thank you! I beat myself up over that name, LOL. I wanted to name him after both dads, and I couldn't seem to find the name of Ronon's father on the internet! So I made one up. I wanted Teyla to name him "Rowan" to show Ronon that someday, yes, they could be together. Someday. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Thank you! And yes, Ronon is a big pushover – I love him! And yes, the thump was Rodney passing out. I couldn't pass that up, it just seemed like something he'd do – after making sure his friend and her baby were okay, of course! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review! -hugs-


	22. Epilogue

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 22/22

**-Epilogue-**

Four Years Later

_Teyla's POV_

"Rowan, bedtime."

Two big brown eyes looked up at me with angelic innocence. "Five more minutes?" he begged.

I sighed. Rowan always begged "five more minutes," but he rarely got them. Tonight, however, I was sorely tempted to give the extra time to him.

Ronon knelt next to my son, so now there were _two_ pairs of eyes gazing sorrowfully at me: one brown, one green.

I caved, just like they knew I would. "Very well. Five more minutes. But _no more_."

Rowan cheered and threw his arms around my waist in a tight, loving hug. "Thank you," he said. A toothy smile rewarded my lenience.

I couldn't resist a smile in return as I ran a hand over his tumbled curls. Rowan was such a sweet little boy, so passionate and caring and well-behaved. . . He never ceased to bring pride to my heart, a smile to my lips, and tears to my eyes.

Ronon caught my eye and winked as Rowan hurried off across the room. I smiled again and knew he understood exactly how I felt.

Rowan came back, a Bantos rod balanced in each hand. One was regularly sized – Ronon's – and the other was carved to the specifications of his height and size, hand-made by Ronon himself for Rowan's fourth birthday. Rowan hardly let the rod and its matching partner out of his sight.

Ronon took the proffered larger Bantos rod and knelt again. "Okay, Rowan. Next lesson. . ."

Almost fifteen minutes later, I finally tucked my son into his bed. "Good night, Rowan." I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Mama." Rowan's skinny arms wrapped around my neck and nearly strangled me with a hug. He was only slightly larger than most four-year-olds, but he was very, very strong. When at last he let me go, his dark eyes moved past me to the figure hovering in the doorway, the same as every other night when we were on Atlantis. "Good night, Uncle Ronon."

A rarely-seen grin parted Ronon's lips and twitched his beard. "Good night, Rowan."

I ran my hand over Rowan's rumpled curls one last time and smiled softly. "Sleep well, my son."

I was almost to the door when Rowan's small voice called: "Mama, question?"

I sighed and returned to stand by Rowan's bed. "Yes." From the look in his eyes, I knew it would be an important question that required a long and complicated answer, so I sat down next to my son.

Large dark eyes regarded me with unusual seriousness. "I know Ronon is not my real father. Who is my father, then? Where is he?"

I let out my breath quickly, feeling like I'd been sucker-punched. I had anticipated this question one day, but not quite this soon.

Strong hands settled on my shoulders: Ronon. I drew from the strength he freely offered as I responded to my son's query. "Rowan, your father – Kanaan – is – no longer among us. He died before you were born."

Rowan took a moment to process this information. "Did the Wraith take him?" he finally asked. There was such innocence in his eyes and tone that it nearly made my heart break.

Ronon's hands tightened infinitesimally on my shoulders. We had discussed long and hard the subject of telling Rowan about the Wraith. After all, it would not be easy to tell him of his enemy and the demise of one of his closest friends or family members should one day someone not come home from a mission. When at last we did apprise him of the precarious situation in which the galaxy rested, we were surprised at how well he took the information. I had been expecting nightmares to plague him; even though we tried not to be too graphic in our descriptions of the Wraith and their abilities, I had expected him to be frightened.

But he'd taken it exceptionally well.

Now, though. . . I slowly shook my head. "No, Rowan. The Wraith did not kill your father." Not directly. But he was still too young to understand that.

Ronon spoke softly as he sat down behind me on the bed. "Your father was killed by a different enemy of ours," he explained.

Rowan nodded sagely. "Did you take care of his killers, Uncle Ronon?"

I swallowed hard, once more amazed at my son's sensitivity.

"Yes," Ronon responded. His voice was low and rough with the emotion of his memories. "Yes, I took care of them."

Rowan smiled. "Good." He paused, thought for a moment. "_Why_ did they kill him?"

I closed my eyes briefly and prayed for strength. "Rowan – you must understand. I loved your father. But he was – not an honest man. He did some – bad things for which our enemy killed him." I did not know how else to phrase it. When he grew older and better understood, I would tell him the truth about Kanaan. Now, however, this would have to do.

Rowan thought hard again. I could see his mind struggling behind those intelligent brown eyes, and I briefly wondered if he was still too young to understand what I _had_ told him.

Then Rowan nodded solemnly. He turned his gaze up toward the ceiling and whispered, "Ancestors, care for Kanaan, my father." Then he threw his covers off and crawled across his bed to sit on his knees in front of Ronon. He placed his small hands on the Satedan's broad shoulders and stared at him gravely. "Will you be my new father?" he asked earnestly.

Ronon looked at me over Rowan's head, his eyes wide. Beyond the confusion and shock, I saw hope – and a question.

I slowly nodded and smiled. Warmth blossomed inside my stomach and unfurled in my heart. This was _right._ The way things were _supposed_ to be.

Ronon smiled back at me and then reached out to hug my son. "Yes, Rowan. If you want me, I'll be your father." Then, so softly I almost missed it, he whispered: "My son." There was so much wonder and hope in his tone it brought a lump to my throat.

"Papa," Rowan said. He grinned and hugged Ronon fiercely around the neck. "_My_ Papa!"

I met Ronon's tear-filled eyes over my – _our_ – son's head and saw the same thing there that was in my heart:

_We are _finally_ ready for each other, Ronon, my love._

_**-The End-**_

_**I can't believe it's over! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story, and reviewed, and put it on their story and favorite lists. I appreciate you all for the support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and this story, and thanks for reading! **_**--fyd**

**Hannah554**: Thank you! I love writing Ronon, so it's nice to know I'm halfway good at it. Here's the next and final chapter, I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading, and all the reviews!

**Bellkie**: Thank you! Here's the final chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reading, and all the reviews!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! Yes, the last chapter was one of my favorites to write, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Well, now's the time to find out what tomorrow brings. . . And yes, I do mean the mess hall – I feel so silly now (again)! Here's the last chapter, and I really hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading, and all the reviews! -hugs-

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Thank you! And I thought it might be a little mean to make Rodney faint – but it was too fun to pass up. LOL I know! I can hardly believe this is the last chapter – this story has been so much fun to write! I'm really glad you've been enjoying it, though, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for everything! -hugs-

**Bunnylass**: I know how you feel! I can hardly believe this is the last chapter, I've had so much fun with this story! Same here! I probably would have cried too, had I been watching it. Heck – I nearly cried writing it! I think the last chapter was my next-to-favorite scene to write in the whole story. Thank you so much for reading, and all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
